Never give up Hope
by Sookie Belikov91
Summary: It was impossible for a Dhampir to have a child with another, but Rose also slept with Dimitri while he was Strigoi, does that mean her child is one too? can Rose protect her child from Dimitri? and will Rose finally go back to Lissa for HER help this time? can she finally save the man she still loves? and will Lissa ever firgive Rose? My first fanfic, so please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! As you know my name is ****Sookie Belikove91**** and I would like to let you know that this is my first Fanfiction story that I wrote. So I'm a little nervous as to what you guys**** would think of it and I want you to give me some reviews on what you think of it. I hope you guys enjoy my story, I might take a long time to write some more chapters but I will be as quick as I can if you want me to write more, ok? **

***A/N*: I don't own ****Vampire Academy. And a Character is named after me and a character from 'True Blood' **

**Prologue**

The Dimitri I loved would never hurt me, the Dimitri I loved would never use me and the Dimitri I knew wouldn't let me be _'Awakened'_. He was turned by a blonde Strigoi called Nathan, in the cave, while I watched in fear. I went to go find him in him home town, Baia. When I found him from what he had become, I hesitated and he knocked me out and took me to his Strigoi hide-out. I was a prisoner for almost a week becoming Dimitri's Blood-Whore, and yes that meant we had sex while, and when, he drank my blood, which made me feel like I was never going to escape this nightmare.

When I escaped, I failed Dimitri's promise to kill him and headed back to St. Vladimir's. A few days after I got back, I started receiving threatening messages from Dimitri saying 'he will find me and that he will hurt Lissa, if he has to, to get me'. That's when I panicked and kept the letters a secret so I wouldn't worry Lissa. More and more letter started to come through, all from Dimitri. His love/threat letters were starting to make me wonder if there was going to be another attack, but this time only to get me.

But when I found out I was pregnant, I knew, without a doubt, it was Dimitri's child the very first moment I found out, because he was the only person I slept with and it couldn't have been while he was a Dhampir, because Dhampirs can't have children with each other. And I wondered how. Then it came to me, I slept with Dimitri while he was a Strigoi, while I was his Blood-Whore. I didn't know if it was possible for a Strigoi to have children, but he gave me one. He gave me a little baby.

I kept my baby a secret from everyone and Lissa as well, after Dimitri's messages became more and more threatening, when I decided to run away. I couldn't stand the thought of Dimitri hurting Lissa and I didn't think I could stand the thought of him hurting my baby, OUR baby even. That would make ME the heartless monster.

I now live in Los Angeles with my daughter Sookie and my house mate Tanya. It was the farthest place away from Montana. I can still feel Lissa's emotions running through me and the Darkness, which I'm taking away from her. And Los Angeles is the best place for me and my daughter to hide away from Dimitri, her father, and I know he will find me some day and when he does . . . . I'll be ready, and this time without hesitation.

**Chapter 1 – Another 'Normal' Day**

"Sookie, Can you hurry up please, because I'm going to be late for work and you're going to be late for nursery" I called from downstairs. Then I sat down on the sofa opposite Tanya.

"Calm down we have enough time. Besides it's not like Chuck is going to fire us for being late, ok? So calm down and besides we're going to see him at nursery anyway" Tanya said. Tanya has been my friend for nearly Three years. She is a human with blue eyes and Blonde hair, and a little bit taller than me. She didn't know anything about Dhampirs, Moroi or Strigoi; she didn't know they existed until she met me. She found me fighting a Strigoi two months after I had Sookie. I told her the truth about what I do (what I used to do) and she didn't throw me out, she still let me live in her house. She wasn't even supposed to know about our kind, and I told her, after witnessing what I had done three years ago. And she promised to keep it a secret for mine and Sookie's sake, which I was glad of.

"I know, but still she has to hurry up otherwise we WILL be late" I said.

Sookie always liked to play with her toys in the morning or sometimes she would finish her colouring either in her room or down stairs. She would take forever; she liked to take her time. She reminded me of my younger self when I used to take my time in St. Vladimir's Academy.

"And well you know me, I always like to be on time" I continued. Tanya laughed.

"She's just a kid and we have plenty of time"

"I know, I need to relax more often"

"Yeah, you do" she said. She then got up and sat next to me.

"I can't help it; I'm just a little worried"

"About what?" she asked.

"That I won't get it ready in time"

"I don't blame you to get all of this stuff ready for my party, is that why you're leaving early for work today?"

"Yes, obviously, and well I have to get it planned on time so I don't ruin it. I want to be perfect for you, you deserve it Tan. It's at least the best thing I can give you" it was true. Tanya took me in when she found out I was homeless on my first week of work and when I was six months pregnant with Sookie. Well I wasn't exactly homeless I slept in some hotels when I had the money to stay in one. Tanya had been really kind to me when she took me in and we became friends then. She treated me like I was her daughter and treated Sookie like a granddaughter. So it was at least kindest thing I can give Tanya.

"I know you do, but you really shouldn't do this for me. I'm too old to party"

"You're thirty-eight, how is that old? And it's going to be a small party I promise" I said. She scoffed.

"Rose, I know you I doubt it's going to be a 'small party'" she said in a sarcastic tone. I laughed.

"Well, I am going to try anyway. I don't want it to be too big, so that it scares Sookie. You know who she doesn't like big crowds around her, I'm only bringing in the people WE know"

"Yeah, she's a child who will get over it in a few moments to getting used to new people, you know that"

"Yeah, remember when we went over your parents' house on your sister's birthday" she nodded. Sookie doesn't like People crowding around her, it make her feel claustrophobic, in a way. I didn't know why, it just did.

I then heard footsteps coming down the stair and I turned around I saw my beautiful little girl standing at the bottom of the steps, Sookie. Tanya and I got of the chair and I asked Sookie.

"Hey baby, are you ready to go?" Sookie nodded. So I went to Sookie and picked her up while Tanya got the car keys.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

"Yup" Tanya said popping the 'p' and Sookie nodded her head again, smiling.

"Ok, let's go" I said. Tanya and I hurried out the door, while I was still holding Sookie, and into the car, which was a red Ford Focus Titanium. I strapped Sookie in the back seat into her little car seat and then got in the passenger seat.

"Is she strapped in properly?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah" we then drove off to Sookie's nursery 'Tiny Tots Nursery'. It was a good nursery, but Sookie didn't like it. I don't know why she didn't like it; she didn't really talk to anyone there. She was more of a quiet child; she doesn't even talk to me or Tanya. I don't know why she won't speak, I asked one of the nursery staff, Mrs Mouland, why Sookie wasn't talking to anyone and she said to me told me that Sookie was quiet because that some gifted and talented children don't say much when they are young, It's as if they are so focused on exploring their world that they just don't have time for talking, which made sense as to why Sookie wasn't talking. Sookie loved to explore new things; she was always out in the garden looking for new things like bugs or flowers to keep her occupied. She was only two and a half years old, and I thought it was normal for them to talk at that age or younger. And basically all I had to wait until she was ready to talk.

We had made it to Sookie's nursery on time, as we were a little bit early of course, as always. But I always like to be on time because of work. Tanya and I got out the car and I got Sookie out of her car seat and we then went over to the nursery play-pen, which was outside the door of the nursery. All of Sookie's friends were playing with the toys that lay scattered on the floor. I put Sookie down on her feet and she immediately ran to the toys, smiling. I laughed.

"Well what do you know, they bought new toys" Tanya said.

"Yeah, I'm glad actually because the old toys were starting to get dirty and mouldy looking in a way" I replied.

"Or Because Sookie has been stealing them"

"Yeah, and Sookie has become a really fast runner"

"Yeah, she's going to become a little female version of Usain Bolt" said a new voice walking up to us, and it was mine and Tanya's boss, Chuck. He was cute looking, with those pale green eyes and light brown hair. He kind of reminded me of Adrian, a little.

"Hey Chuck, where's Scotty?" Tanya asks. And Chuck points to see a little spitting image of Chuck playing with a toy car next to Sookie.

"Awe, they're so cute playing together" I said in awe.

"Well you wait till they grow up, they won't be cute then" said Chuck, smiling.

"Yeah, they'll be trouble makers by the age of six, like you Rose" Tanya said, smirking towards me.

"No way, my daughter's not like that, I mean sure I threw a book at my teacher head when I was Six, and caused trouble, but that doesn't mean Sookie inherited my trouble-making attitude" I said giving the innocent face.

"Yeah, sure" Tanya said sarcastically, still smirking.

I turned to look at Sookie and Chuck's son, Scotty, who was running towards us. I picked Sookie up as she lifted her arms for a pickup, with a little doll in her hand. She rested her head on my shoulder as she was playing with the doll she found.

"Hey, you ok?" I ask her. Sookie nodded her head. I sigh.

"Daddy, can I have my bott-bott?" Little Scotty asked Chuck, as Chuck held him in his arms. **(A/N: ****'****bott-bott****'**** is what my little niece and nephew calls their bottles**** or ask for one****)****.**

"No, not yet you can have one when you get into class or when you come home from nursery, ok?" Chuck said nicely. Scotty made a little whining sound but calmed down eventually and said.

"Ok daddy".

I looked back at Sookie who was now looking at me with those big brown eyes of hers.

"Do you want me to go play with you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Ok. I want you to be good for me today, ok? No stealing toys, ok, promise?" she nodded. She sometimes liked to steal toys from her nursery. I would sometime look in her bag to see a doll or a toy, and I would tell her to stop stealing, but she doesn't.

I jumped when the Bell went, and Mrs Mouland called all the children over to come into class. I then gave Sookie a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, be good for me ok? I'll pick you up early today so we can Aunt Tanya's party, ok? And don't forget to give her your present" I whispered. I felt her head nod on my shoulder. I then pulled away from her and put her back on her feet and she was smiling with excitement.

"Don't start giving any clues about anything, ok?" I asked. She nodded. I then gave Sookie her Book-bag and then I let her run off to go into her class room. She turned to me and waved and I waved back. Then she turned and went to class. Tanya and I said 'bye' to Chuck and finally headed towards the car. And as I got in the car a little tear escaped my face.

"Hey what's wrong, darling?" she asked in a comforting voice, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I know you want to get everything perfect in time, but you know it's still going to be perfect no matter what"

"it's not that, I'm sorry" I wiped away the tear with the palm of my hand and continued "I hadn't cried in years just the way Sookie looked at me today in nursery, and Sookie just looks so much like him" Tanya hadn't really seen me cry, so this was a first for her. I never really told her Sookie's father, I thought it was best if she didn't know. Sookie looked so much like her father, everything about her was him; her big chocolate brown eyes, her dark brown hair and her gorgeous smile. Her father had the most gorgeous smile ever, the one that said that _'everything is going to be alright'__._

"Hey it's ok" she pulled me to a hug and I buried my face into her shoulder and cried.

"It's just that I haven't seen him in years and she's just a little piece I have, of him, left. And it breaks my heart" I cried into her shoulder. Tanya then pulled away from me with her hands still on my shoulders and looked into my eyes and said.

"Don't start crying now, darling" she wiped away a tear that fell from my eyes and continued "I mean you had loads of time to cry, and this is a first for me to see you cry, and I don't want you grieving for a man you haven't seen for over two years, do you want to know why?" I nodded.

"Because Sookie is a little piece of that man you loved a long time ago, so matter how much you miss him he will always be there with you inside Sookie's eyes, ok?" she finished and I nodded.

"Ok. I know he's always there in her eyes; it's just that I can't help but think if I'm going to see him again, just this once so he can be the man I love and a father, he always wanted to be, to Sookie"

"You will, and you will have that family you always dreamed of having"

"Yeah, thank you"

"Don't thank me Rose, I know you had a tough life, but you deserve better"

"Yeah, I guess" I said smiling a little.

"Good, now let get to work. We have a LOT of it to do today" she said turning to the wheel. Tanya then turned on the engine on and we both drove off to work. I love living here, everything is just like in my dreams, but without the one person I once loved, Dimitri. This is where I now belong and nothing will take me away from it. Even if it meant I had to keep my own daughter safe away from her own father and away from having a Guardian life, if I was to go back, nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I would just like to thank the people who read reviewed my story. I was a little nervous posting my story at first, but still who can blame the people writing their own very first story. And as a treat here is the second chapter! **

**Chapter 2 – My Job as a Waitress**

It was starting to rain by the time me and Tanya made it to work on time, after seeing me cry my eyes out. But still I did miss Dimitri. But it was time to forget about him for now and focus on Sookie. Like most people say _'forget the past and think about the future'_ and that what I intend to do. The weather started to get more and more depressing every now and then. It wasn't always like this, it would always be sunny, but it had to rain sometime otherwise this place would dehydrate and become a crusty wasteland. It's been raining for the past few days now, and it really started to get on my nerves. But it will go away eventually.

Tanya and I quickly got dressed for work in the changing rooms. The place we worked was called 'Chuck's Burgers' and obviously, Chuck owned the place. And the clothes we had to work in were horrible, even Sookie hated them. It was a red waitress dress with a pouch just under my waist, it looked absolutely horrible on my after I had Sookie, It was because It was a bigger size before I had her and it still looks huge on me now. I asked Chuck for a smaller size a few months ago, but he still hasn't given me the damn thing. But Tanya and I had to wear them anyway, even though we hated them. But I'm just glad that I'm leaving work early to get Sookie home so she can help me with Tanya's birthday party.

My usual work hours are from 9' till 4', but we always got there by ten to' and I'm lucky Sookie's nursery starts at eight-thirty. I'm lucky I'm leaving two and a half hours early and I know you might be thinking I'm not going get the party don't in two hours, but after work Tanya said she would be going over her parents' house for a while then she's bringing them back to our place, leaving me enough time to finish the party. And the best part is Chuck gave us a day off work, since he is invited as well and is our close friend and our boss. But still I had to have to keep busy for work otherwise I won't be leaving at all, which won't be a problem. I think.

As soon as Tanya and I finished putting our work clothes on, everyone we worked with started saying 'Happy birthday' to Tanya, even Chuck and then we started taking orders from everyone and giving them their burgers and that. But still at least I enjoy it sometimes when I'm not doing anything.

"Can we have three cheese burgers, with two medium fries on table twelve please" I said checking in my order, then Max came up to the till next to me to check in his order.

"Can we have two salad burgers with a bottle of water and a carton of juice" he said.

"Hey Max, how are you" I asked.

"Yeah I'm good thanks, how's you and Sookie?"

"Yeah we're fine thanks. She's still as quiet as ever, but still"

"Yeah I know what you mean" he said. Max was another close friend of ours. He had sandy blonde hair, with grey eyes. He was the same height as me, but two years older. He was very fond of Sookie; he was almost like a father to her. He would come over to see her almost every day, when he had the chance. And he had a little bit of a crush on me when I started working here, I think he still does. I liked him too but not in that way. There was only one person that I loved in my life, and that was Dimitri. I wasn't really ready to try another relationship.

"So where have you been for the past four days then? Have you been on holiday?" I said giving the Hathaway smile.

"No. I was off ill. I went to the doctors and they said I had some sort of fever and told me to take a few days off till I'm feeling better" he said. So that's why he's been gone for four days. I thought he was on holiday or something, like I said.

"Oh. Well I hope you're ok"

"I'm here aren't I? I wouldn't if I was still sick" _good point__._

"Yeah I guess" I said. Then just as Max was about to say something, my cue order came up.

"Table twelve; we have an order for table twelve, please" someone called.

"Coming! Got to go see you at the party ok" I said leaving Max to wait for his order. I went up to the counter and picked up my tray and went to table twelve.

"Miss, Can I have my tea now?" some man asked me.

"Yes sir" I said as I walked pass him. But some people kept bumping into me, but I was still carrying the trey luckily enough. Then I finally found table twelve. Considering the fact that I've worked here for almost two years, I still keep getting lost around the tables. So it was lucky that they had numbers on each of them.

"Ok, here's your lunch and enjoy" I said as I gave them their food. I started to turn away but the guy grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. He was wearing a black leather jacket and he was wearing a pony tail. And he looked to be in his forty's and so did some of his friends, they all looked like bikers to me.

"Hey honey, you single?" I pulled away from him and looked at him in disgust. I started to walk away till he pulled on my arm and turned me towards him again.

"Hey I asked you a question"

"A question I answered by walking away, and that wasn't very nice to ask a lady that, was it?" I pulled away from him.

"Awe come on, I bet you're looking for someone to take to bed?" I stared in disgust.

"From the looks of you, there isn't much to screw" **(a reference from the first Vampire Academy :D)**

"Hey don't start getting cheeky with me, little lady" he pointed at me.

"And don't point at me, so why don't finish your lunch and leave so I don't break your neck" I whispered and glared at him. His friends winced when I said that threat. I started to notice the man who grabbed me was looking up and down my body and then looked up to on my face.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" he crossed his arms and smirked at me.

"Like I said finish your lunch and leave, so you don't cause a scene" I then walked away.

"I guess I'll see you soon" he called to me.

"Over my dead body" I whispered. He didn't grab me again when I walked away, which was lucky, otherwise I would have broken his nose. And I was starting to feel nauseous now, as if I was being watched. So I started going back up to the counter when a woman stopped me asking for an order.

"Excuse me miss? Can I take my order now?" she asked. So I got out my note pad and pen out from my pouch, getting ready to take another order.

"Of course, what would you like?" I asked.

**2****nd**** person**** POV **

I watched as that man grabbed Rose by the arm and how she pulled away. I was starting to get angry and jealous when the guy in the pony-tail grabbed her again. I heard her threatening him, which made me think Rose hasn't changed one bit, which made me smile, and I don't think he would touch her again when I get my fangs in him for what he said about 'taking her to bed'. But still I was so happy to see Rose again. It's been almost three years, if I remember correctly, and she's still as beautiful as ever.

I shouldn't be out in the daylight right now, but is raining so it wouldn't really be a problem to me. But it would, obviously, be a problem if the sun was out, so I better not take too long staring at my beautiful Roza. I've been watching her for two days now and she was still the most amazing person I ever met.

Yesterday, when it was raining, I saw her pick up a little girl from a nursery. She looked about two or three, and she looked a bit like Rose but she had lighter hair like mine and the same colour eyes as I once had, as Rose's eyes where a bit darker. Did she have a family now? Has she moved on? It made me jealous to think if the child was Adrian Ivashkov's. But It didn't matter to me at the moment, either way I'm going to get Rose back. Even if it meant feeding on the man she is now with, and the father of her child. But I'm going to leave the child alone. Knowing me I would never hurt an innocent child.

I sighed and turned back, away from 'Chuck's Burgers', so Rose wouldn't see me. She probably felt a little nausea crawling up on her. I still haven't forgotten that she was Shadow-Kissed with Princess Vasilissa and I still remember the time where Rose took the Darkness away from the princess and nearly killed Jesse Zeklos, which made me laugh sometimes.

I was starting to get hungry now, so I better get someone to have a drink from. Or I can wait for those 'Bikers' to come out and I can probably have my way with them first. But like I said, either way I'm going to get Rose back and I can't wait to see her face when I see her when we meet again.

**Whoa****! Rose hasn't changed a bit has ****she? Who is this person spying on Rose**** *hint hint* ;)****? And**** what did you think of this chapter? And don't forget to review. Love ****you loads people**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my good friends****. So on the second chapter most of you have already guessed who that '2****nd**** person' was, I guess I gave too many clues away. But it doesn't matter as long as you enjoyed the story a****nd the plot, it doesn't matter and I'm s****o**** sorry I took so long, so**** here is the 3****rd**** chapter for you guys, as a treat**** and an apology. Forgive?**

**Chapter 3 – why did she leave?**

**Lissa's POV**

It's now been almost three years since Rose has been missing. I miss her every day. She was supposed to be my Guardian, but now she's gone I have Eddie Castile and Laura Louise as my Guardians. I've been trying to keep myself from going crazy without Rose, but I know she's there with me sometime as I can feel her take the darkness away from me. I really need to keep myself calm and under control, otherwise I could hurt myself or even worse. I can still remember that day she left without me knowing.

**I was on my way to Rose's room to see how she was doing, she had been gone for weeks and she looked absolutely terrible. I understand she must have been through a lot. She's changed since she came back; she wasn't eating as much as she use too, she wasn't talking to anyone but me, she's been acting like she's hiding something from me, I can tell through the emotion and her Aura. I started learning about Aura's with Adrian as it was part of spirit, and I was getting good. **

**I made it to Rose's room and I knocked on the door, three times, and I didn't get an answer.**

"**Rose, are you in there? I came to see if you wanted to talk or if you wanted to come out?"**

**I knocked again.**

"**Rose?"**

**I started banging this time.**

"**Rose? Come on, Rose, open this door please!", and still no answer. **

_**Maybe I better get someone to open the door, I'm really worried now,**_** I thought. So I went to go get Alberta and I asked her if she could open Rose's door, and she agreed to come and open it. So we both went to Rose's room and Alberta knocked on the door first to make sure. I mean rose hasn't left her room in four days. I got her food and drinks for her, but she wouldn't take it, I guess she might've eaten it when it was gone or something.**

"**Rose, can you say something please? We're starting to worry here" Alberta called. But Rose still wouldn't answer.**

"**Rose?" still nothing. **

"**You might want to stand back, princess" I nodded. And Alberta then started crashing through the door, but it wouldn't open she tried harder this time, and as she was about to try it again Janine Hathaway came.**

"**What on earth is going on here?" Janine asked. Alberta stopped and rubbed her arm.**

"**Your daughter has locked herself in her room and she won't come out" she said.**

"**What do you mean?" Janine was worried now, as every mother should be.**

"**Rose has been in her room for four days and she won't come out, I don't know why. We're all really worried about her" I said. I felt like I was about to cry, but I didn't which was lucky.**

"**Let me help" Janine said and then Alberta and Janine both started crashed in to the door. About a minute later the door finally smashed open against the wall, causing a big hole. Janine went in there first, then Alberta second, then me last. And to my surprise, Rose wasn't here. We all started looking around in her room and she was in any of them. I went into her bedroom, and again, she wasn't here. I then suddenly found a note lying on her bed, so I went to her bed and picked it up. It was to me, obviously, as it had my name on it. And it made my heart shatter when I read it.**

"_**Dear Lissa**_

_**I'm so sorry to about this, but I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I had the chance, but I did know how to explain things to you, so I hope you can forgive me, But I can't do this anymore. Everything here is making me go crazy and I'm scared that I'm going to lose you, but not in the way you're thinking, I'm scared I won't be able to protect you like I couldn't protect Mason or Dimitri. Tell mom and the guys that I love them and that I'm sorry.**_

_**Love Rose xxx**_

_**P.S. you will always be my sister and I will always love you no matter what"**_

**Tears were starting to fall from my eyes now. I pressed the note against my chest and sobbed. Alberta and Janine must have heard me because they were unexpectedly standing behind me in the doorway. **

"**Princess…?" Janine said, I could hear her voice tremble with sadness.**

"**She's gone" I trembled. **

"**And she isn't coming back" I finished as more tear fell from my face and I saw a few tears falling from Janine's eyes too. I couldn't believe she was gone, after everything we've been through. I guess she just needed some time to think. But like I said she was supposed to be my Guardian, and she threw all that away. I guess she needed some time to be alone so she can sort herself out, so I forgive her after everything SHE went through.**

Four months after Rose went missing I became pregnant with twins, a girl 'Sophie Rosemarie Ozera–Dragomir' and a boy 'Jared Lucas Ozera–Dragomir'. Jared and Sophie both had the Ozera raven black hair, but Sophie had the jade Dragomir eyes and Jared had the icy blue Ozera eyes. We haven't figured out their element yet, but they'll come soon I guess. You don't expect them to have their elements yet at such a young age, do you?

We were all sat in the living room; Me, Christian, Sophie, Jared, Jill, Eddie, Mia, Laura and Adrian were talking about the Ball that the Queen was setting up for in a few weeks and we were all very excited. Even Sophie would squeal with joy as the days become closer and closer to the party every day, but Jared wasn't really bothered as much, just like his dad. I already got mine and Sophie's dresses; Sophie had a blue, knee length dress which ties around the neck area. My dress was pink and it was similar to Sophie's, but longer and a bit puffy. Sophie's dress looked so cute on her; even she thought it was cute. Christian and Jared already got their suits too and they both looked adorable, but they didn't think that, which was cute seeing as they were really alike.

The conversation about the Ball was starting to make me a little tired, so I was starting to daydream so I didn't hear much of the conversation anyway. Until I realized my daughter was calling me.

"Mommy" Sophie called. She was sitting on Christian lap as she called me.

"Yes sweetie?" I said snapping out of my conscience. I was never like this in a conversation.

"Are you ok?" she asked, and everyone was looking at me like something was wrong with me.

"I'm fine baby; mommy was just daydreaming that's all. It's nothing to worry about" I smiled. I felt everyone relax at that moment.

"Daydreaming about what?" Jared asked.

"Don't worry about it honey, it's nothing for you to be worried about" I smiled. But really though, I don't know why I just suddenly got tired, maybe I was stressed or something or maybe it the fact that I still can't believe rose is gone. I know it's been three years, but still no-one can easily forget just like that.

"Ok" both Sophie and Jared said. And then everyone resumed back to the conversation about the ball. So I stood up, getting off the sofa and headed to the kitchen. I was thirsty, so I decided to get a drink of water before feeding time. I took a sip of water and then jumped when a voice startled me.

"You ok?" I jumped and turned around to see Christian standing by the door.

"Christian you scared me for a minute and yeah I'm fine" I smiled at him, but Christian wasn't going to fall for it like he always did.

"Are you sure? Coz you seemed distracted by something that made me worry" he started walked towards me. I looked down to my feet and frowned. I didn't really like lying to Christian, so there was no point in lying to him now. After all he was suffering to, in trying to keep me from going crazy.

"No, I'm not fine" I said with a hint of sadness.

"Why, how come?" he asked

"I just . . . I still can't get that memory out of my head; you know 'The-day-that-Rose-left' memory? I can't stop thinking about it, they come back to me every day" Christian was in front of me now. He tilted my head up with his hand and cupped my face.

"Listen, remember what I said a long time ago when Rose went missing?" he said calmly, I nodded.

"So I want you to thinking about it when that memory come up and like most people say _'forget about the past and think about the future'_ right? And I know you've been through a lot" I smiled a little and nodded again. He pulled my face to his and gave me a sweet kiss that soon turned a bit passionate then pulled me to a hug which I embraced back.

"But you've through a lot too" I said and finally pulled away and placed my hands on his chest.

"I know, but YOU, I reckon, have suffered more than me" he said smiling sadly.

"We both had" I said and gave him another kiss on the lips and pulled away.

"Do you know how lucky I am to have you in my life?" I asked smiling.

"Do YOU know how lucky I am to have you?" he repeated my question. I giggled and gave him another sweet kiss then pulled away and gave a little sad smile.

"She will come back, I can't make any promises about it but she will come back" he said in a comforting voice.

"I know. And I know I have to think about the future, and that future is with Sophie and Jared, right?" I said, I felt my voice tremble a little bit as if I was about to cry, but I didn't which was lucky, as I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Yeah, think about that too, because one day they are going to have Friends of their own, problems and family of their own and we will be there to help them" he said. I nodded.

"I just want you to be happy; you know I hate watching act like this. I know It's been three years since she disappeared, but still don't let that distract you from what you've got now"

"Yeah, I guess" I smiled. I guess that cheered me up a bit. Ever since Rose disappeared he's been more supportive and has tried to keep me calm from spirit, and I will admit he's was doing a good job at keeping me calm, even when I feel Rose taking the darkness away.

Me and Christian instantly pulled away when we heard a little voice call for us in the kitchen.

"Mommy, Daddy, Are you ok" Sophie asked as she stood by the doorway, followed by Jared.

"We're fine honey, we were just talking about some stuff that's all" Christian said with a smile.

"What were you talking about?" Jared asked. I giggled a little.

"You ask so many questions don't you Jar?" I said. Jared shrugged his shoulders. I giggled even harder.

"Don't worry about, son. It's nothing" Christian told Jared as he gave him a crocked smile.

"Ok" Jared said. Sophie and Jared were so alike with their concern, but Jared was more like his dad and Sophie was more like me. It was really cute that it was almost really _'like father, like son' and 'like mother, like daughter__'_, but in so many ways Sophie and Jared were so alike.

"Why don't you guys go play with Uncle Adrian, I'm sure he's getting bored with the conversation out there" I said.

"Ok" They both smiled and ran out the kitchen and we both saw them jump onto Adrian's back. We both laughed.

"See that's what I like to see on your beautiful face" Christian smiled at me. I smiled back. He came up to me again and said.

"I love you" and gave me a kiss on the lips and he pulled away and I said back.

"I love you too" we both smiled and stared at each other for a few moments. After that he finally said.

"Do you want to go back in the living room or do you want to stay in here a little bit longer?" he asked me.

"I'm going to stay in here for a little bit; I need to get my concentration back" I said smiling.

"Ok, I'll see you in there" he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving me in the kitchen by myself. I know Rose will come back one-day, it's just the fact that WHEN she'll come back, and when she does she is going to have a bit of a surprise when she finds out that she is an aunt. And maybe she'll have a surprise for me too. I don't what but I know something she'll surprise me with something. I really can't wait to see her again, even though it might take days, months or years, but all I know is that I have to keep strong for her no matter what.

I turned around to see Laura standing by the door like she was waiting for me to tell me something.

"Hey Laura, are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Laura was also my Guardian, if I forgot to mention that. She had ash blonde hair with green eyes, she had a good personality but sometime she would act serious. She reminded me of Rose's personality, But Rose's was more wild and funny. Sophie and Jared absolutely adored her; they sometime like to call her 'Laura moo" as a joke to her funniness sometimes.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Um, yes I just got a phone call to saying that there is someone who really needs wants to see you"

"Did they say who it was?"

"Yes, she told me that her name-"

**Ohhhh I ****wonder who it is? Find out later during the next few chapters, I hoped you enjoyed**** it :****)**** and don't worry the 4****th**** chapter is going to be with you shortly I pinkie promise you ;) love you guys 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – My Little Helper **

It was now time for me to leave work and pick up Sookie from nursery. I told the nursery staffs a little lie to get Sookie out of nursery early; I told them she would be going to the doctors for a check-up. It was only one little lie I told them, but still at least Sookie gets to go out early and help me with the party plans, which she was really excited about for the past few days. And Sookie's next check-up was in two weeks.

I left work and walked to Sookie's nursery, I would have drove Tanya's Ford Focus but I don't have a licence and because she has to drive to her parents' house to pick them up later. Sookie's nursery wasn't that far anyway, it was a twenty or thirty minute walk from 'Chuck's Burgers', so not that far to be honest. But because it was raining, still, I was going to have to run there.

When I got to the Nursery, I stood in the reception office waiting for Sookie. The Office receptionist took about five minutes to find what class room she was in. the receptionist had red curly hair, with pale blue eyes and she was wearing a smart standard work suit. Maybe she was new because I haven't seen her around here in the nursery before. I remember the other receptionist when I last came to pick up Sookie to take her to the doctors. Oh well, maybe she quit. She was quite old to be fair, maybe in her late seventy's or something like that.

The receptionist finally came with my gorgeous little angel holding her hand and her book-bag in the other. She was wearing her cute little purple rain-coat, which I got her last year for Christmas. Her face instantly lit up with a smile when she saw me and ran towards me. I pick her up and swirled her into a hug.

"Hey baby, you ok?" I asked. She pulled away and nodded, still smiling.

"Good, are you ready to go?" she nodded again.

"Good" I gave her a kissed her cheek, put her back on her feet and made sure her coat was zipped up and we both made our way out the reception door. She held my hand while I carried her book-bag in my other hand, as we were both running to the bus stop, and it felt a little heavy than today, that's when I guessed that she stole more toys. I always told her not to take anymore toys, but she never listens to me. I sometimes give up on telling her that it's wrong to steal. We both made it to the bus stop, out of the rain. I didn't really want to walk, or run, home in the rain, because I knew Sookie would be out of breath and we both knew we couldn't run all the way home. I sat down on a bench and I pulled Sookie on my lap and wrapped my arms around her little body.

"Did you enjoy nursery today?" I asked her, she gave me a short nod. And I'm guessing she didn't, but like I said 'she never enjoys nursery for some reason', but she'll be leaving soon, in a few years.

"Are you excited about the party?" she looked up at me smiling and nodding.

"Good, because you're going to be helping with the party plans and you're wearing your new party dress at the party" I whispered excitedly. She clapped her hands and smiled even brighter. I bought Sookie a little purple dress, which was more of a lavender colour, and it was knee length and I bought her little purple slippers to match her dress and I bought it for her a few days ago. I know it will look cute on her and I know she will love it too, as her favourite colour is purple.

Our bus finally arrived, so I paid for mine and Sookie's tickets and we were both on our way home. As Sookie was sat down playing a game on my phone, I decided to take a quick peak in her book-bag, and when I did I saw a little pink teddy bear along with little toy horse. I looked up at the bus ceiling and sighed,

_**I am so gunna get into trouble for this on**_**e**_** day**_

I don't know how she could get away from stealing to be honest; she was very good at it. It makes me think she'll be a bank robber or one of them artefact/diamond robbers you see in the movies. But either way she was really good at getting away with it I have to admit, but at the same time I should be angry with her for doing it.

We were almost home now, so I decided to press the button on the handle. Our house was just around the corner from the bus stop. It took us about ten minutes to get home by bus, so we'd be home in no time. We both got off the bus and ran all the way to our house and by the time we got in we were both soaking wet.

"Alright, take your coat off and quickly get two towels from the bath room and come back downstairs and we'll get started, ok?" I said to Sookie as I took my coat off, she nodded and she took her coat off and threw it on the floor. I put my hands on my hips as I watched her zoom up the stairs, and shook my head.

_**Wow she really is like Usain Bolt**_

I giggled and put both our coats on the coat hangers and I then started getting all the party stuff for the party, obviously. And I started spreading them out on the table and the sofa, I then heard a little thud as I saw Sookie holding two towels in her arm. She always knocks, seeing as she can't speak to let me know she's in the room. I smiled.

"Alright come here, let's get you dried up" she came towards me with the towels. I took the towels off her and place them on the sofa. I grabbed one of them and started scrubbing her to get her dry. She started making a little whining noise, which often sounded like she was whimpering at the same time like a dog; she hated it when I scrubbed her dry after a shower and when it rains. She kept on whining till I stopped.

"Ok, listen Sookie if you want to help me with the party plans, I want you to stop whining so I can get you dry so the decorations don't get wet ok?" she nodded.

"And you WILL be having a bath later so you can smell all nice for the party, and I might let you wear some of my make-up" she smiled and clapped her hands wildly, I couldn't help but laugh.

"So is that a deal?" I asked curling a smile on my lips. She nodded.

"Ok, good" I finished drying her off, wrapped the towel around her little body and got a new set of dry clothes and put them on, I then dried myself off and got changed too, and then we both then started getting the party organized. I set up the table in the corners as Sookie helped me, then Sookie started getting all the cups and plates while I got the food and drinks, I made Sookie do all the easier stuff as I did the harder, because she is small and would hold anything heavy. After that we started on that poster that said 'Happy Birthday Tanya', with stars and hearts around it, Sookie and I made that specially. We then started to move the sofa's to the corner, so that we can dance around the living and so we could place the stereo buy the window.

We still had loads to do, so I decided to give ourselves a quick lunch break before returning to the job. I figured we deserve a little break form it, as we were almost done anyway; all we have next was to put up the party posters and then we had to sort out the stereo, by wiring the plugs together and testing out the sound to see if it works, and we then had to get dressed and ready for the party and wait for everyone to come.

I know tonight is going to be the best night in Tanya's life that she will never forget, possibly Sookie's too. I like to think her as a little good version of me, but without the stealing. When I was little, I was a right little trouble maker, always making fights, always arguing with teachers, you name it. And I'm glad Sookie didn't inherit that, otherwise you'll be dealing with a _'Mini-Me'_, and that will be a pain in the ass. But anyway I'm glad we got this party sorted and I'm glad Sookie was there to help me and enjoy helping me, that's what I call _'My Little Helper'__._

**Awe this chapter is so cute if you think about it ****, so that's chapter 4 for you guys, I told you it will be here in a short while. Anyway chapter 5 will be coming up soon and don't forget to like and review! Luv you loads****3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so some of you guys have already guessed who was the '2****nd**** person' in chapter 2, so I decided to just call him by his name now. And I'm sorry it's been a long wait so here is chapter**** 5 **

**Chapter 5 – Just my Luck**

**Dimitri's POV**

I was wandering around looking for some place to feed and someone to feed from. It was still raining, which was a good thing otherwise I would have been burnt to a crisp. I got a pair of sunglasses so no-one would become suspicious of my eyes. I got them from a guy while I was in the park (but don't worry I didn't kill him). I decided to get out the rain, so I headed towards an ally way, I guess it looked like a dry place to go.

As I got in the ally way, I leaned my back against a wall in an ally way corner, waiting for someone to come by at least. It was the driest place I guess I could find. I couldn't stop thinking about Rose and how mature she now became, and that little girl 'Sookie', I think her was, was still wandering about in my mind. She was a quiet little thing; I haven't heard say one word since I saw her. I guess maybe she's just not ready to speak yet; some kids can be like that. It still made me jealous to think that Rose was with another man, even if it WAS Adrian Ivaskov; I still made me want to sink my fangs in his little neck, but not in front of the little girl.

I was waiting for at least 30 minutes now and I was starting to get bored. I was on my way to leave when the Bikers those were in 'Chucks' Burgers', the one that touched Rose, were here just stopped across the road on their bikes, just my luck.

"Hey Duke, do you think you're ever going to see that feisty chick again? I mean she is kind of hot" the biker with the blonde hair said. He looked like a gimpy looking thing; I can take him out first and save the best for last 'Duke'.

"Maybe, if she's nicer to me" Duke said.

"I wouldn't bet on it. She is a feisty one" the one, still, wearing a helmet smirked.

"And that's what I like about her" Duke smiled.

"One feisty, sexy looking piece of ass" he finished and all three of them laughed. I looked at them with disgust and decided to make my approach to them. I had enough of them talking and laughing about her. They still continued to talk about Rose as I made my approach. They stopped when they noticed me.

"Hey man, you alright?" the blonde one said.

"Not a nice day for a walk is it?" he giggled. I smile and said.

"No it's not"

"So what are you doing out here then?" he asked, smiling. It was quiet for until I smirked and said.

"Because I heard you were talking about someone who was a friend of mine just now" they looked up at me with wide eyes with surprise.

"Oh, um . . . how do you know?" he asked me. I stayed quiet till Duke said.

"Have you been following us, big guy?" I still smile and said.

"Oh no, I was just looking out for her that's all. You see I'm an old friend of hers that I haven't seen in a while and I've been trying to look for her, and when I did . . ." I took steps towards them.

"I saw what you did" I continued and pointed at Duke.

"And what is it that you want form us?" the helmet guy asked. I put my hand down and said.

"Just a little talk that's all, about why 'Duke' was offering her a bed with him?" I sneered. I kept walking towards them. I decided to take of my sunglasses, and I glared at them with blood red eyes and gave them an evil smile, showing my fangs. They all gulped and stared in shocked. Then the gimpy looking one pulled out a pocket knife. I stopped.

"Come any closer and I'll have to put you down man" he sounded scared, and I like it when my victims get scared. It makes it more fun.

"Well, funny as you put that because . . . You can't kill the dead, but the dead can kill you"

I ran for the guy with the knife, I pushed him against the wall behind him. I tilted his head with my hands pulling on his hair and bit his neck he screamed. He friends watched in horror as I broke away from his neck and snapped it with my hands, hearing a sickening crack; I then let him go and watched as he flopped on the floor. I looked back at them with fresh, delicious blood dripping from my lips.

"Alright, who's next?"

**I know this is a very short chapter, but I will make it up to you I promise. The next chapter will be in Rose's POV and hopefully it will be longer****. Luv you guys 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Let's get this party started!**

**Rose's POV**

Everything was done now, finally. So I decided to give Sookie a bath, now I that I had my shower. Sookie hated baths, let alone getting dried. After getting her dried, we got dressed in our fabulous party dresses, Sookie looked so adorable, my dress was strawberry red, strapless and it was knee length, like Sookie's dress, and it was beautiful. I got out some hair straighteners and started straightening my hair. Sookie looked up at me with those big brown eyes, as if she was asking me to do her hair as well.

"I will do your hair once if finished mine. Ok?" she smiled. I giggled.

"And then I'll do your make-up" she jumped up and down and she hugged me. After straightening my hair I did Sookie's and I then put make-up on her, I only put purple eye shadow and blusher on her, so I didn't put too much on her, but she looked beautiful, just like her father. Then I put on some, only mascara, foundation and blusher, so not too much for me either. We both to have a look at ourselves in the mirror

"There, we look pretty don't we?" I said looking down at her. She looked up at me and nodded. She looked back down at the mirror and started doing celebrity poses, I giggled of how adorable it was. She looked back up at and gave me her beautiful smile.

_**She's so much like Dimitri.**_

I crouched down on one knee, so I was the same height at her. I placed a hand on her cheek, trying not to ruin her blusher, while I tried not to shed tears.

"You're so beautiful, so beautiful its hurts me" her smile got wider and she placed a hand on my cheek to wipe away a tear that fell. I didn't even notice that they starting to fall down now. So I quickly got up and went to get a tissue from the tissue box and dried away the tears. I didn't ruin my make-up, which was a good thing otherwise I would probably have to start all over again.

I looked back at Sookie, who was looking at me back with worry with those big chocolate brown eyes. Oh god why did she have to look like him. I feel cursed from it, but still she was my beautiful baby girl, and I wouldn't change anything in the world for her to look like him because Tanya was right, she was the little piece I have of him left.

"Don't worry about me baby girl, mommy's fine, ok? Mommy's just . . ." I couldn't stop looking at those beautiful eyes. It's as if she's looking deep into my own emotions to figure out what wrong. I gave her a smile, to show her everything is fine.

"Mommy's just fine" I finished. She gave a smile back, then ran to me and gave me a hug, I embraced her back. We both broke away as there was a sudden heard a knock on the door.

"Wow they're early" I stood back up and went to open the door with Sookie following me. I opened the door to see Chuck, Scotty, Chuck's wife Mary and Mark by the door.

"Hey guys come on in" I welcoming them into the house. Scotty was the first to come in and he gave Sookie a quick hug then pulled away.

"Come on Sookie, let go play" he said. Sookie nodded her and they both ran upstairs to play in her room.

"Wow. They are so energetic" Mary said. She's been married to Chuck for over six years, or so she told me. Then they had Scotty three years later. She is now Seven months pregnant with her second child, she's having another baby boy and she said she was going to name him 'Lee', which I thought was a nice name. Scotty was a very energetic child, like Sookie. but she was more active then him.

"Yeah, sometimes I don't know what I feed her" I laughed. I closed the door behind me and followed them into the front room.

"Help yourselves to a drink or something to eat if you want" I said.

"Do you know who else is coming over?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, a few people from work are coming over; Tanya's family are coming over and the Belikov family are coming over"

"Oh yeah the Belikov family, what time are they coming over?" Mark asked.

"Um they said that they will be here . . . In just about 20 minutes" I said taking a quick glance at the clock.

"Oh ok" Mark said. The Belikov family decided to move here from Russia after finding out I was pregnant with Sookie. They offered me a place to stay with them, but I refused the offer and told them that it was probably best to stay as far away from Russia as possible, just in case Dimitri tried to find me and make me his blood-whore again. And god knows what he would've done to Sookie if he found her.

I told them about Tanya and I told that she knows about our kind and the other vampire kind. They seemed a little shocked to hear that, but the all accepted it and became close to Tanya and treated her like family, like me and Sookie, seeing as we were a family.

So the family agreed with me and they all decided that when they have enough money they would move here, and they did five months just after Sookie had been born. But we had to figure out about what to do about Victoria's and Paul's school, so like me they ran away. It was hard for them to leave Russia, but I had to keep them safe away from Dimitri too, because he might hurt them too.

The moment they met Sookie for the first time, they looked into her eyes and saw their own, like a mirror. We still keep in touch every now and then, making sure everyone's ok and that, and sometime when we have the time we go over to spend the day in their house. Paul and Zoya go to the same human school and Sonya had a little girl called 'Anya-Roza Belikova' named after me, kind of. Anya doesn't go to nursery like Sookie does, she stay at home with Olena, Yeva and Sonya while the others are at school or at work.

About thirty minutes into waiting for the Belikov family they finally came and then we waited for another thirty minutes for the others to arrive.

Now the others were all here, we were all waiting for Tanya and her family to arrive, so we sat in the front room waiting for her to arrive. Sookie and Scotty finally came down stairs to greet the others and Sookie immediately ran into Olena the moment she saw her and gave her a bear hug, with a smile on her face. Olena pulled back to look at Sookie.

"Hello little one, are you ok?" she asked. Sookie nodded.

"Good have you been good for mommy?" Sookie nodded again.

"Awe did you miss us?" she nodded again and Olena pulled her into another hug. Then they both pulled away and Sookie then ran to Paul and Zoya, giving them bear hugs. I turned to look at Olena.

"She's so much like your son" I tell her. She gave a quiet giggle.

"Yeah, on the outside but on the inside she is so much like her mother; an active, strong-willed women and Guardian" she whispered.

"Yeah, but let's not forget, Olena, that she has her father's calmness" I smile.

"And maybe that a good thing" she smiled back. I pretended to look shocked.

"Hey I can be calm too, only when I'm having a good time" I winked at Olena she laughed.

"Well Roza, to tell you the truth you remind me of me when I was a lot younger" she smiled.

"Olena belikova? A trouble maker? Don't make me laugh" I said sarcastically. She giggled and Yeva decided to join our conversation.

"Hello Roza and yes its true Olena was a bit of a trouble maker" she looked at Olena then looked back at me.

"Hello Yeva, I'm surprised you came" I gave Yeva a quick hug then pulled away. Yeva and I became very close after she saw Sookie. She started talking about how Sookie is a miracle to be the daughter of two Dhampirs, or at least me, the Dhampir and her Strigoi Grandson Dimitri. Other than that, we became close.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Roza, after all we're all family" she said. I gave a quick smile and said.

"Yeah we are" I gave her another hug. Then Yeva quietly whispered in my ear.

"I have to talk to you later about something Roza, so before we go home or something I will tell you, but I have to tell you in private, its Important" I started getting suspicious about what she meant, but I nodded. We pulled away and I turned to look at Sookie who was playing with Paul, Zoya, Scotty and Sonya with baby Anya.

"Aren't they cute playing together" Olena said. I smiled.

"Yeah they are, they're adorable" I turned back to Olena and Yeva and asked.

"Where is Vika and Karol?" I looked around the room till Olena said.

"They're getting some drink and they seem to be talking to someone" I turned around to see them talking to Mark. I giggled.

"Got to love them, don't you?" I turned back to them.

"I got to say they haven't changed. Even when-" I was interrupted when someone said.

"She's coming, I can see her car up ahead" I ran to the window to see a Red Ford Focus Titanium pulling up on the side-walk and opening the car door.

"Quick everyone hide!" I said turning back and I then turned off the lights, hoping that she didn't notice. So everyone hide in their places and waited for them moment. I grabbed Sookie and hid behind a counter.

We started hearing conversations outside and then we heard the door-knob rattle, then open. We all waited then the lights turned.

"SURPRISE!" we all stood up and shouted.

Tanya looked surprised, as this was unexpected for her. I wasn't even going to tell her about the party I was setting up for her, but she somehow found out. I ran to Tanya, with Sookie and we both gave her a quick hug as she embraced us back.

"Well this was unexpected" she said. I pulled away and said.

"Weal your lucky you find out about this"

"I saw the lights off and I thought that we were going somewhere else" she smiled at me and Sookie.

"No we weren't" I giggled.

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me it was an honour, now go and hug some people" I then let Tanya past and I put Sookie down. Tanya thanked and hugged everyone as I greeted her family into the hose and they embraced me with hugs. Once everyone was done hugging each other I shouted.

"Come on people, let's get this party started!" everyone whooped. And I turned on 'Dizzee Rascal – Bonkers'.

_**I wake up every day it's a daydream Everythin' in my life ain't what it seems I wake up just to go back to sleep I act real shallow but I'm in too deep.**_

_**And all I care about is sex and violence A heavy bass line is my kind of silence Everybody says that I gotta get a grip But I let sanity give me the slip.**_

_**Some people think I'm bonkers But I just think I'm free Man, I'm just livin' my life There's nothin' crazy about me.**_

We all started dancing and I stood by the corner of the Kitchen, thinking about what Yeva said about wanting to talk about something important. I just hope it had nothing to do with Sookie, anything but Sookie.

I watched as she danced around with Paul as Zoya danced with Scotty. I thought it was adorable, I giggled. Then I saw Mark coming towards, he held out his hand and said.

"Would you like to dance with me" it was adorable with the way he asked me. So I held my hand in his. I smiled and said.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to" so we both made our way to the 'Dance floor' and danced.

_**Some people think I'm bonkers But I just think I'm free Man, I'm just livin' my life There's nothin' crazy about me.**_

_**Some people pay for thrills But I get mine for free Man, I'm just livin' my life There's nothin' crazy about me.**_

_**Mmm, yeah, I'm back in the floor now.**_

_**I wake up every day it's a daydream Everythin' in my life ain't what it seems I wake up just to go back to sleep I act real shallow but I'm in too deep.**_

_**And all I care about is sex and violence A heavy bass line is my kind of silence Everybody says that I got to get a grip But I let sanity give me the slip.**_

_**Bon, bon, bon, bon, bon, bon, bon, bonkers**_

_**Some people think I'm bonkers But I just think I'm free Man, I'm just livin' my life There's nothin' crazy about me.**_

I laughed and smiled as I danced. I felt a little tug on my leg and I looked down to see Sookie tugging my leg to get my attention, she looked up at me opening her arms up at me. I picked her up and asked her.

"Hey baby, are you ok?" she nodded. I smile at her.

"Good, would you like to dance with me and Mark?" she smiled and nodded again.

"Ok" Mark said smiling at Sookie, she turned to him and reached her arms out to him. I gave her to him and the three of us danced. This was what I want fir all my friends and my daughter, a good life. One that they will never forget and one Sookie will defiantly never forget.

**Hey guys! As pro****mised this**** was a longer chapter**** then the last one****and**** the next Chapter won't be updated for a while, but I ****can promise you it will be he****r****e**** soon. M****ore importantly**** what does Yeva have to talk**** to Rose**** about****? Don't forget to like and review! I luv you guys 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long, I'm not gunna lie but I accidently forgot about this story that's why I took so long. But don't worry I'm here now and ready to get cracking with new ****chapters I am writing now, as I have officially left school now! Yay! So I hope you forgive me 3. Don't forget to like and review **

**Chapter 7 – The Old Fashion**

**Rose's POV**

I had about a few glasses of Brandy, then me and Sookie danced like idiots a few times, so did Victoria and I, then Mark and me again. I was starting to get a little tired of dancing, so I decided to sit down and have a little rest and watch Sookie dancing with Olena. It was so cute to watch Sookie dancing; she was even crazier than me.

Mark was dancing with Tanya now. Sonya and Karolina were watching Paul, Zoya, Scotty and little Anya dancing together, which was so adorable. Then after Sookie was finished dancing with Olena, she went dancing with Paul and the others, which made it even more adorable. It was like they were in their own little secret group.

The Music wasn't even that loud either, because I didn't want it to affect Mary's baby and because I didn't want the cops coming over complaining about the neighbours telling to keep it down. So the music was turned down, a little. Loud enough for everyone to hear and dance. And surprisingly Sookie was enjoying herself, like I said _'she was a shy kid in front of people she didn't know'_. But other than that, I was glad she was happy. She deserved to be.

"Hey, are you ok?" Mark asked me. I didn't realise that he finish dancing with Tanya, till now.

"Yeah I'm fine. You finished dancing now? Where is Tanya?" I asked. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"She getting another drink after all that dancing and yeah I'm shattered. I'm surprised that you're not out of breath with all that dancing you had"

"Oh believe me I am. I just don't show it" I said, smiling. He smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah I'll bet" he said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I do exercise, you know. I guess that shows in used to it"

"Really?" I nodded. He took a seat next to me and looked at me.

"So . . . Since when have you done exercising then?" I looked back at him.

"At a fairly young age, I don't want to end up fat do I?" I lied. Dhampirs, like me, only exercised for one thing; protecting Moroi, because they come first in life before we do and there was one Moroi I intended to protect before I ran away, Lissa.

"At what age did you start?" Mark asked me.

"That's a bit of a stupid question, don't you think?" I replied, giving him a questioning looked. He blushed.

"Sorry, I guess I just got too interested in that" he blushed again. I laughed.

"But you don't need to exercise; you're beautiful as it is"

"Awe thanks, but you know I want to keep fit, because of how much I eat I guess. I eat like a man" I confessed.

"Well maybe you should you should eat less then you won't, like those doughnuts for instance" I think my jaw it the floor after he said that, and I playfully hit his arm.

"Hey you leave my doughnuts out of this" I pointed at him.

"You started it"

"I know and now I think I'm ending it, as I don't want to be offended by you, or anyone, about my doughnuts again" I treated playfully. He laughed and held up his hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok don't get your knickers in a twist"

"Shut up" l laughed. He put his hands down and laughed with me. I turned back to Sookie who was still dancing with the others. I smiled. Mark looked in the same direction, and then said.

"She's so much like you" I stayed silent for a few moments.

"She looks more like her father then she does compered to me" I frowned. Mark turned towards me and gave me a sad face. We both stayed silent for a moment until he asked me.

"Rose . . . Where is Sookie's father?" I looked up at him surprised.

"Why do you ask?" he looked away then looked back at me again.

"Because . . ."

"Because what?" I gave him a curious look. He sighed.

"Never mind, I just thought that-" I cut him off.

"Well I don't want you to know. He was a good man, so don't you dare think he is a waste of space" I glared at him.

"I wasn't I was just-" I cut him off again.

"Then don't ever mention him again" I said through gritted teeth. Luckily no-one heard. He looked at me with fear, but I quickly managed to calm down. And I looked away from him.

"I'm sorry, I just . . . I just don't like talking about him" I said apologetically, I hadn't expect to lose my temper at him, I mean I know I can lose my temper quite easily if someone pisses me off, but this . . .it might be Spirit causing this anger, I don't know. But I had to control it. Sometime I can't tell if it's me or Spirit when I'm like this.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have asked, I mean I'm sorry. I guess I was too concerned about Sookie growing up without a father" he looked sad. I patted him on the back and said.

"It's ok, let's just forget it and enjoy the party. And besides you're like a father to her"

"Ok" we stayed quiet for about ten minutes just watching everyone dance. It was hard to keep my anger in control, after having ago at Mark. I could still feel Spirit trying to come out and make me want to rip someone head off. It was getting worse and worse and I know that one day I will hurt someone, just like I did with Jesse Zekloz when he hurt Lissa, and Dimitri had to try to calm me down. And when he did, we gave our love for each other and became one. But that's over now.

I heard Mark calling my name a few times, but I didn't hear him because I was too distracted by people dancing. I jumped a little and turned to face him.

"Sorry, I got distracted, did you want something?" I said smiling.

"That's ok; I was wondering if you fancy another dance?" I gave him another questioning look.

"And I thought you were shattered?"

"Well I can go for another dance, I guess" I gave a small smile.

"No I'm ok; I'm just going to sit down here for a little while. Why don't you go and dance with Victoria, I bet she would like a dance" he looked at Victoria, who was sitting down by the food table by herself, poor thing.

"Ok, I guess I'll do that" he said then he walked towards her and asked her for a dance.

After asking, Mark was now dancing With Victoria. I got up and made myself another drink, another brandy for me.

"Haven't you had enough?" I heard Tanya's voice behind me. I turned around to look at her, giving her the famous Hathaway smirk.

"Hey, this is my fourth one"

"You need to be careful when you're drinking, you could end up sick and then you will have a hangover the next morning"

"I'm being careful, trust me. And you can't exactly say much because god knows how many drinks you've had" she laughed.

"No, I guess not"

"So how do you like the party" I asked, smiling.

"I don't like it, I LOVE it" she replied smiling back.

"Good I'm glad otherwise I would've gone mad" we both laughed. We then stopped when I saw Sookie come up towards me, lifting her arms wanting me to pick her up. I put my drink down on the table then picked up Sookie and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Hey sweetie, are you ok?" she nodded and rubbed her eyes. She must be tired. so I turned to Tanya and asked her.

"What time is it?" she looked up at her watch and said.

"It's almost Eight – Fifteen" she looked back up at me surprised.

"Oh wow that's quick, and what time did you get here? About . . . Six–forty five wasn't it?"

_**God, time goes quickly**__**.**_

"Yeah I think so, I had to wait for my family had to get ready didn't they?" she said.

"Yeah" I looked back at Sookie, who still had her head on my shoulder and she did look like she wanted to go to sleep.

"Do you want to go up to bed, honey?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Ok, just let me know if you are ok? Coz you look tired, ok sweetie?" she nodded her head.

"Awe, she looks adorable. Anyway where did you get the dresses from?" I heard Tanya say.

"I'm not sure what the shop's called, but it's by 'Helping Houses' in Raven Quay" I say.

"Oh, 'Brittany's dresses'"

"I think so . . . I'm not sure entirely, it had prom, wedding and brides maid dresses in it"

"Yeah that was Brittany's dresses'" "And it cost me like about $125.72 for my dress and $190.87 for Sookie's dress, because it was specially made, so I would say $316.59"

"Oh wow that is expensive" she winced.

"I know right" I got my drink and took a sip out of it. Then my favourite song popped up and I heard Tanya groan. It was 'Jessie J – Do it Like a Dude'.

_**Stomp, stomp, I've arrived Drop the beat, nasty face, why ya lookin' at me? Flyin', flyin', flyin', flyin' through the sky In my spaceship, I'm an alien tonight**_

_**Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty sucka, You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfucker**_

_**I can do it like a brother, do it like a dude Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you, Do it like a brother, do it like a dude.**_

"Oh my god, Kill me now!" Tanya groaned. I laughed and I saw Sookie give a huge grin on her face.

"Why do you torture me with this song?" Tanya asked me.

"Because first of all it reminds me of me, and second Sookie and I just Love it" I giggled.

"Wow, Just to think I have to stick with you for the rest of my life"

"Well it won't be forever will it?"

"Yeah, I guess. One day you'll have a house of your own. If you get one now I think I might be lucky and I won't have to listen to your stupid songs, including this one"

"Hey! I have to put up with your songs don't I?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that's different"

"Yeah, because you like the old fashion Gary Jules"

"Hey, Gary Jules is not old fashion"

"Ok, ok whatever you say" I laughed. Tanya rolled her eyes, which made me laugh even more. It was true though, that 'Jessie J's – Do it like a dude' kind of did remind me of myself, I guess. And Tanya hated nearly all my songs. I don't know why, and I always thought that it was because she was into the old songs. But we like some of the same songs, I have to admit. I notice Paul and Zoya coming up towards us as we were talking.

"Hey guy, how are you?" I asked them. It was so good to see them, even though I haven't seen since last week. It was always good to see them.

"Fine" they both said at the same time.

"Good, are you guys enjoying the party?"

"Yup" they both said.

"Good. Where's Anya?"

"She's with Grandma" Paul said. I looked to see Anya Sitting on Olena's lap, talking. I smiled and looked back at Paul and Zoya. I was just about to say something when Zoya interrupted me.

"Auntie Roza, Can you dance with me and Paul please?"

"Of course I can" I smiled, both faces lit up. I looked at Tanya.

"Do you want to join us?" I asked

"No I'm fine you go ahead" I then looked at Sookie and I asked.

"Do you want to go to Auntie Tan or do you want to dance with me?" Sookie lifted her head off my shoulder then reached for Tanya, so I gave Sookie to Tanya and then Paul and Zoya grabbed me hands and dragged on the dance floor. I giggled.

"Calm down guys it's not the end of the world" I laughed. Then they both let go of my hands and all three of us started dancing.

_**I can do it like a brother, do it like a dude, Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you Do it like a brother, do it like a dude Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you.**_

_**We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem**__**We can do it like the man'dem, sugar, sugar, sugarWe can do it like the man'dem, man'dem**__**We can do it like the man'dem, sugar, sugar, sugar**__**.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Aiden**

**Dimitri's POV**

I was on my way to my hide out area in the woods, now that I finished with those Bikers and had my fill. Their blood dripped from my lips and some of it was stained on my shirt and Duster. I snapped their necks once I was done with them, and then I threw their bodies in a pile of trash, as I didn't want those bikers to come back after what Duke done to Rose. So I quickly decided to take my shirt off and 'borrow' one of theirs and clean myself up, but I still kept the Duster, seeing as I never want to get rid of it. Rose always took the mick out of my whenever I read my cowboy novels or when I wore my Duster. But I always hated that nickname she gave me 'Comrade', now I miss her calling me that, even though it was a little annoying, but still. I missed my Roza.

I was almost near my hide out area, when I suddenly I kept hearing footsteps in the distance behind me and I heard bushes rustling, so I turned around and it seemed like no-one was there. I thought it was nothing, but senses were telling me that I wasn't alone here; it wasn't Dhampir, Moroi or human, if it was one of them I would have smelled their presence. It was another Strigoi. I could sense him not far from me. So I resumed walking and waited for the right moment to strike and see who was following me.

Footsteps were heard again this time they were moving fast behind me. As it got closer and closer, I made a halt and stood still. I kept my senses updated by the movement behind me. I heard them moving stealthily, almost quietly. I could sense him right behind me now. I made my move.

I lunged at him and pressed him against the tree, he managed to escape my grip and uppercut me. I stumbled a little but manage to keep my balance. I saw him rush towards me and try and throw a punch, but I quickly dogged it and grabbed his arm, twisted it and threw him on the floor. He cursed as his back hit floor. I gripped hard on his neck. Then instantly my eyes went wide, when we stared face to face.

"Aiden? What the hell are you doing here?" I couldn't believe Aiden was here. He was supposed to stay in Russia, when I told him to watch the others. And boy was I pissed to see him. **(By the way Aiden is pronounced 'eye-den' as opposed to 'eh-den')**

"Good to see you to Dimitri, I love what you done to those Bikers back there" wait, what? Had he been following me? I cursed in Russian.

"Have you been following me?" I glared. He lay silent. I cursed in Russian again and released him from my grip. I stood up, had my back to him and ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"How long have you been watching me?" I asked, I heard him get up on his feet and he replied.

"About two days now" I turned and gave him an 'are-you-serious' look.

"I thought I told you to wait with the others back in Russia?"

"You did and I-" I cut him off.

"Let me guess, you got bored and you decided to follow me?"

"Pretty much that, and the others are wondering when you're coming back, they are starting to get a little annoyed with your little 'holidays' now" I smirked.

"I won't be too long. So why don't you go back home and tell everyone that I will be home shortly"

"Really Belikov?" he said, and he sounded a little annoyed. But good, because of how many time he's annoyed me for the past two years.

"Yes, really" I said.

"Do you really Hate me that much?" he pretended to look hurt. I rolled my eyes and started too walked away and I heard him following me.

"Goodbye, Aiden" I said.

"Dimitri, I just got here, I just found you and I don't think that there's any point leaving here and telling the others that your still on the hunt for your Dhampir girlfriend"

"Well I sure as hell not letting you stay with me" I said. I continued walking when Aiden grabbed my arm, stopping me, and turned me around to face him.

"Come on Belikov, I know you already found her and I know who she is" I snatched my arm away.

"Just leave, Aiden" I tried to leave but he grabbed my arm again.

"Just because I've been watching you don't mean I don't know who _**you've**_ been watching" I went quiet and he continued.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I know you've been watching her for quite some time now" I snatched my arm away.

"And I reckon she'll make a lovely dinner for the others, if you decide to bring her back still a Dhampir" he smirked.

"You're not going anywhere near Rose. And how do you know about her?" I said. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms above his chest.

"Everyone knows about the Shadow-Kissed Rosemarie, she was the one that killed Isaiah and Elena in Spokane and she's the one that got away after escaping" he smirked. I looked away. Of course everyone knew Rose, how could I be that stupid.

"Why won't you just leave me alone, Aiden?" I said groaning.

"Because it's fun watching you acts like this and I thought I could join in on the action"

"Whatever, Aiden, and now that you saw me, you can leave now and leave this to me" I started walking away from him and then I heard him follow me. This guy always got on my nerves whenever he was with me. I met him Two years ago, when he tried to stake me. And yes he used to be a Dhampir like me. But then I awakened him. And everyone says that once you awaken someone they show their true selves and for a short guy he had a big mouth, and he sure liked to annoy people, me especially.

"So . . . when are you going to show yourself to her?"

"I thought I told you to leave?" I said, changing the Subject.

"I know"

"So leave" I said without a glance at him and continued walking. And Aiden still continued to follow me.

After twenty minutes of walking, we got to my hide out area. It was an old abandoned house with cracked windows, vines covering half the house and rust, almost like a haunted house, which is what some Strigoi like. They like their places to be suspicious and abandoned. The inside of the house looked a little less clean then it is outside, but it was a little damper, from where all the rain has been dripping through the holes in the ceiling. I found it on the day I got here; I needed a place to stay just to be cautious of the sun light, so I found this place. When we got inside and we headed to what used to be a living room. Aiden quickly found himself at home, as he slumped onto a rusted chair.

"Loving your little house, Dimitri" he said looking around. I rolled my eyes and leaned against a wall by a cracked window and crossed my arms above my chest.

"So when are you going to see Rose?"

"Soon, but not yet, I'm waiting for the right moment, besides it will be a surprise for her" then Aiden smirked and gave me a look, as if to say 'Don't-bullshit-with-me'.

"Sure, Belikov, sure you're waiting" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Aiden" I whispered, I was really wanted to snap his neck now.

"Why don't you go see her tomorrow night? I bet she's going to be happy to see you"

"More like 'happy to drive a stake through my heart'" Aiden laughed.

"Not unless you get the stake first and why are you taking so long?"

"Taking long with what?" I asked.

"Well I thought you would have awakened her by now, but no, you thought you could check her out a little more before you could awaken her"

"I'm not checking her out I'm just-" I cut myself off.

"What? Thinking?" I nodded

"Thinking about what?" he asked. I went quiet. Then Aiden looked at me with eyes like he knew something.

"It's because of that little girl, isn't it?" he said after a few moments of silence.

"What little girl?" I said.

"Don't give me that shit Dimitri, you know what I mean" I did know what he meant, but for some reason I didn't want him to find out about Roza's child. That's kind of odd of me.

"So what are you going to do with the girl, once we have Rose?"

"We're leaving the girl alone"

"what why?"

"Because I don't want to involve her

"Oh come on, the others would love to have their fangs in that little girls neck"

"I said we're leaving her alone" I glared. But Aiden didn't seem to get my message and continued his talk.

"But she is Rose's daughter and you know that everyone back in Russia wants revenge on Rose for killing Isaiah"

"Aiden-"

"And I'm thinking we can use the girl as either bait or a drink to draw Rose out of c-"

"Aiden, did you not hear what I said?! We're leaving the girl alone and we're only taking Rose, is that understood?! You never listen to me do you?!" I said, almost shouting, cutting him off. I finally shut him up and he looked down. We both stayed silent for a long time after that. I was surprised that I had a go at him for once. He never shuts up when someone tells him to.

"So what's your plan then Mr Big shot?" Aiden said after those few moments of quietness. And I was actually starting to enjoy the peace and quiet till he spoke.

"Like you said, we're going to see her tomorrow night" I replied. He looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Really"

"Yes and no you're not coming inside with me"

"Then where am I going to be?"

"You're going to be waiting outside"

"Ok, fairs I guess"

"Wow, you're actually listening to someone for once" I smirked.

"Shut up" he mumbled. I laughed.

"So that your plan, for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess it is"

"If you're still worried about that little girl-" I cut him off.

"Drop it Aiden, like I said 'the girl is not going to be involved in this', are we clear?"

"Yes sir, whatever you say" he said, putting a fake salute.

"Good" Tomorrow night was probably my best chance of seeing Rose again, I mean I had to see her sometime and not spy on her. This is my best chance to Awaken her. But I don't want that little girl, Sookie, to see it or at least be involved in it. But like I said _'I would never hurt children__,__'_it's strange coz it's like a weakness to me. But better yet, I can't wait to finally meet Roza for the first time in three years.

**So**** that was the Chapter 8 for you guys and I'm sorry to say this but I won't be writing for a few days as I have to get ready for my prom which is on Thursday, so hopefully I will update sometime next week. I hope you will forgive me. I Luv you guys! Don't forget to like and review 333 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I back righting my story and I really enjoyed my prom, it was the best night of my life! We partied till twelve, took loads of pictures and had free ice cream :D! Anyway back to the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to like and review!**

**Chapter 9 – Then I'll be Ready **

Everyone decided to give their presents to Tanya before the left. I got Tanya 'Dirty Dancing', which was Tanya's favourite movie and Sookie gave Tanya a teddy bear that said 'Happy birthday' on the centre of its tummy. Mark gave Tanya the Beyoncé – heat perfume. Chuck, Mary and little Scotty gave her some scented candles, which smelt like strawberry. The Belikov family and gave Tanya some clothes and a make-up collection pack. A few people from work gave her some more make-up and Tanya's family gave her a DVD collection of 'True Blood' season 1 to season 5. I was so jealous, I love that TV show! Hell I named my daughter after one of the characters!

Most people were starting to leave now, as it was almost Eleven-Twenty now, and I decided to put Sookie into bed. She was so tired after all that dancing and playing. But I'm glad she had a good time. I carried Sookie upstairs to her bedroom. And I managed to get her in her PJ's before she crashed on me, then I carried her and laid her down on her bed.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" I asked she nodded.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it" I kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetheart" I then turned to leave but I felt little hands tug my arm and I turned around to look at Sookie, who seemed to not want me go.

"Honey, are you ok?" I asked. She nodded and tried to pull me down on the bed. So I sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Do you want me stay with you for a while?" I ask smiling. She nods and smiles back.

"Ok" I giggle, so I then lie down next to Sookie and she rest her head on my chest and I carefully start playing with her hair. Sookie likes it when I play with her hair; it relaxes her and helps her go to sleep faster. Dimitri used to love playing with my hair. The first time he touched it was back in St. Vladimir's Academy, a few weeks after he found me in Portland. I never stopped thinking about how embarrassed he looked when he first touched it. It was cute.

After a few minutes of caressing Sookie's hair, she was finally sound asleep. So I carefully lifted her head off my chest and laid her down on the pillow, then put the covers on her so she was warm. I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep tight, my gorgeous little angel"

She did stir a bit but she didn't wake up, luckily. I quietly made my way to the door, and then I turned around to look at her sleeping figure, smiling and I then turn round and shut the door behind me and made my way down stairs and into the living room, where I find little Anya and Zoya sleeping on the sofa.

"She partied out?" Victoria asked giggling. I hadn't realised she was in the room, along with Sonya, Karolina and Paul. I hadn't noticed that they were ALL still here to be honest, I thought they went home after I took Sookie to bed.

"Yeah, but at least she had a good time though" I reply.

"Yeah, despite that fact that it's way past their bedtime" I nod

"Mm, yeah but who can blame us? It's only a party and don't worry they'll be sleeping sound tomorrow" we all snicker quietly, trying not to wake the children on the sofa.

"Where are Olena, Yeva and Tanya?" I ask

"They're in the Kitchen getting a drink of water. Mama said she didn't feel too good and she only had one drink" Sonya exclaimed.

_**Eurgh, I can imagine the feeling if I had at least six drinks let alone one.**_

"She only had one drink?" I said. They all nodded.

"Wow. Maybe her body isn't used to alcohol"

"She used to take some with . . . father before I was born. But then she stopped" Sonya's said. I could hear the hate in her voice when she said 'father'. I understand that they all hate him after what he did to Olena. But they were lucky to have a brother like Dimitri when he beat the shit out of him. He deserved it after all.

"Oh" I frowned.

"But it doesn't matter now, we all had a good time and we defiantly have to do this again sometime" Paul suggested. And everyone's faces lit up and they nodded.

"Ok, then you can plan it" Victoria smirked.

"Well in that case you can by the stuff for it, seeing as you spend your money on crap"

"Paul!" Sonya exclaimed. But we all laughed. We then heard the Kitchen door open to see Olena, Tanya and Yeva make their way through the living room. And I couldn't help but Olena looked like she's just been sick so I ask her.

"You ok Olena? You look like hell"

"I'm fine Roza, I just need to go home and get some rest" she said giving a smile at me I smiled back. We all stood up and Sonya went to pick up Zoya and Paul had Anya then we all then made our way to the front door when I suddenly felt a hand I on my shoulder.

"Meet me in the kitchen now" I looked to see that it was Yeva and she looked desperate.

"Ok" I said and Yeva told everyone that we would be back in a few minutes. Then Yeva and I made our way through the Kitchen. When we made it to the kitchen Yeva and I sat opposite each other on a chair. We stayed silent for a few moments and then I decided to speak first.

"What is this about, Yeva?" I asked. She looked at me eye to eye then said.

"It's about what I wanted to talk to you about" I nodded.

"Ok and what is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked. We sat silent for a few moments, and I felt Yeva getting uncomfortable already, but then she finally spoke.

"Ok, Roza; I need you to listen to me, ok?" she bit her lip again and continued "I need you to go back to the Academy" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? . . . Why?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"It-it's not safe here, Rose"

"How come?"

"Because, Roza, you're in danger" she said. I gave her a confused look.

"Look listen I know you think it's safe here, but it's not trust me-" I cut her off.

"Why? It's been two years since I got attacked, no-one knows where we are and no-one can track us"

"I know but, it's too late for that now, you must leave here and take Sookie with you at once"

"Why?"

"Because . . . Because . . ." she was starting to stammer. Did she see something in her visions? Is that why she was telling me to leave?

"Because he's coming for you and Sookie, you have to leave here now" she said.

"What do you mean? Who's coming for us?" she looked down on her feet and I was starting to get concerned about what she was talking about now. So I spoke.

"Yeva, who is coming after us?" she remained silent.

"Yeva please, I need to now. Who is coming after me and Sookie?" I said calmly. She looked up at me and a single tear fell from her face and stared right into my eyes.

"Please Rose. Please leave this place. Not only for your sake but for Sookie's as well" I could hear her voice tremble with emotion as she tried to speak.

"What are you talking about, Yeva?" I asked.

"Please Rose I need you to trust me on this-" I cut her off

"Yeva just tell me who is coming after me and Sookie, and why, because I can take care of it" I had my hands on the table and leaned forward.

"No you won't. He-he won't stop, he will never stop" her eyes were wide with worry and fear and a few more tears fell from her big brown eyes.

"Then tell me who it is because you know I can take care of it if you just tell me, you know I can" I said calmly. She gulped.

"Please, Yeva" she looked down for a few moments then looked back up at me. She opened her mouth to speak, but she stuttered a little. So she took a deep breath and whispered something I couldn't make out.

"Di-" she mumbled. I could barely hear her.

"What? What did you say?" I asked calmly.

"Dimitri" she said. I stared at her in shock. My eyes went wide and tears were starting to fall. I knew it. I knew he would come for me one-day. But he can't be here now. It's been too long. Two years too long!

_**No. . . . He can't be . . . **_

I stood up I made my way to the Kitchen sink and stared down at it.

"No . . . H-he couldn't have found me, it's been two years, how-" I cut myself off. Then Yeva spoke again.

"It's true Roza. He's the one that's coming, so you have to leave now"

"I . . . I-I can't leave now, can I? I-I mean . . . I can't leave just like that and how so you know all this? How could he have found me?"

"I don't know . . . He may come after Sookie if he gets the chance" 'if'? What does she mean 'if'?

I turned around to her, with fear plastered on my face.

"It's only a matter of time" she said, tearfully.

"How does he know about Sookie?" I asked with more tears threatening to fall. She doesn't answer but shakes her head. I sigh.

"Then I'll be ready. It's time to end this for good, it's time to free his soul" I said putting my Guardian mask on. I returned to the window and we were both silent again. How could he be here? How did he find me? What will he do gets Sookie? I shook that thought out when I heard Yeva stand up and spoke.

"Rose" I turn around to her.

"I must leave now. But once you meet my Dimka face to face, tell him we all love him" I gave a sad smile and nodded. And she turned to leave and I followed her out. Olena, Karol, Paul, Vika and Sonya waited outside for Yeva to arrive. They all said their goodbyes to me and Tanya and then I went to Hug Yeva then she whispered in my ear.

"Remember what I said Rose, leave now and Sookie will be safe, understand?"

"I understand" I whisper back. She then pulled back and reached a hand out and touched my face then pulled away and went with the others. Then everyone turned to leave in their car, where they then left. I waved goodbye to them as they drove off. I then closed the front door and made my way to the living room and crashed on the sofa with Tanya sitting opposite me.

"Hey, you ok? You look pale" Tanya asked. I looked up at her and gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired" I said. She nodded.

"Ok, then go upstairs and hit the hay"

"You sure? I don't want to leave you here by yourself" she smiled.

"Yeah I'm sure; I'm not even tired anyway. So I might just watch 'True Blood' for a little bit" I instantly looked up and said.

"You are not watching that without me, Tan" she giggled and said. And I'm surprised she hasn't noticed that I've been crying.

"Well if you want, we'll watch it now" I instantly got up off the sofa and put in the Season 1 DVD. Me and Tanya slumped on the Sofa and started watching our favourite TV series. I still thought about those things that Yeva said.

_**He may come after Sookie if he gets the chance.**_

_**It's only a matter of time.**_

_**Leave now and Sookie would be safe.**_

This is it, for Sookie to see her father for the very first time and watch him wither away as I free him. But it's only a matter of time to which one of us he comes for first, me or Sookie. And I have to be careful, as I have no intention of going back to the Academy.

**Holy S***! I bet no-one saw that coming! I joke everyone saw that coming.**** Do you think Sookie is going to meet her father for the first time? And is Rose going to finally free him?****Find out in the next few chapters. You**** just have to be patient**** and sorry if I made a few mistakes, I just didn't have enough time**** to read them. ****Don't forget to like and review! Luv you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long, it's just that I was busy with a lot of stuff and I just had my 16****TH**** Birthday. And don't worry as a treat**** (and an apology)**** here is chapter 10 and chapt****er 11 will be updated soon, I promise. ****I luv you guys, don't forget to review o what you think!**** Sorry if I made any mistakes.**

**Chapter 10 – My Choice has to be Made Soon**

**Rose's POV**

Me and Tanya went to bed later that night. It was One-Forty and we decided to watch the rest of Season 1 the next night, when Sookie has an early night in. I know Sookie won't like it, but still she has to wake up early for Nursery. I'm letting her have a day off today, so she can sleep in a little and so she can spend the day with Tanya and me.

_**Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep**_

I woke to the sound of my annoying alarm clock, **AT SEVEN IN THE MORNING!** I must have forgotten to turn it off last night. So I grabbed my alarm clock and threw it at a wall. Where it shattered and made a dent in the wall.

_**Oh shit, that's the tenth alarm clock I've broken**_

I then heard a knock on my Bedroom door, then it opened and my gorgeous little angel Sookie entered in the room and raised an eyebrow at me, it was so much like her fathers. I thought she was still asleep. I did tell her she can sleep in if she wanted, but maybe not.

"Hey honey. Sorry mommy didn't mean to do that, I thought you were still in bed" I said, I couldn't help but almost giggle at the sight of her arched eyebrow. She shrugs her shoulders, like she didn't care, then jumped on my bed and crawled next to me.

"And I'm guessing you want sleep in my bed for a little bit?" I asked. She nodded.

"Ok, I'll be here when you wake up, ok sweetie" she smiled and nodded. She then closed her beautiful brown eyes and snuggled closer to me, practically laying her hair on my chest, and fell asleep and I start to play with her hair. And I too started to fall back to sleep.

It was about twenty past nine when we woke back up. Still a bit early, but still Sookie and I headed downstairs to get our breakfast, but it looked like Tanya beat us to it.

"Ah, I knew you guys would be awake by now" she said looking up at me and Sookie, then took a sip of her Coffee.

"How long have you been here for?" I asked.

"About . . . twenty minutes now"

"So not that long then, kind of"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that"

"Did you have any breakfast?" I started walking towards the cupboard and Sookie followed me, and I took out a bowl and Sookie's favourite cereal 'Golden Nuggets'.

"Yup, I made some toast and obviously some coffee" Tanya said. I look at her and raise an eyebrow at her.

"Is that all?" She nodded.

"Sookie, can you get the milk, please?" I ask. Sookie nodded and went to get the mild from the fridge as I tilted the box to let the cereal came out. I heard the fridge close and Sookie came up to me with the milk carton in her hands and gave to me.

"Thank you sweetie" I said. Sookie smiled and I poured the milk on her cereal and gave her her cereal and she sat down next to Tanya, where Tanya gave a kiss on Sookie's cheek.

"Do you know where the aspirin is?" I ask Tanya.

"Do you have a hangover?"

"Kind of" I rubbed my forehead.

"There in the cupboard, next to the first-aid kit"

"You have a first-aid kid?" I questioned her. I didn't know she had a first-aid kid.

"Yeah, I've had it for years"

"And why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I did, you just didn't listen" then that's makes sense, seeing as I never used to listen to Tanya most of the time. But that was when I was pregnant with Sookie.

I made my way to the cupboard and opened it and saw the Aspirin lying next to the first-aid kit. I picked it up and pulled put two of the tablets and poured myself a glass of milk and I then took the Aspirin and drank the milk the same time. The milk really helped to drain the tablets down to my stomach seeing as some drinks don't help as much as milk.

"So, what's the plan today or don't we have so we can lie in bed?" I ask looking up at Tanya.

"Well, I was thinking that to go to McDonalds and take-away, then Take Sookie to the park, if it still doesn't rain, then we might go home and watch a movie, possibly 'Dirty Dancing', then order a Chinese for dinner and then when Sookie goes go to bed we can watch the rest of season 1 of true blood and that's it, basically" Tanya said, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Sounds good"

I then looked at Sookie who rushed out of her chair, smiling wildly and jumping around the kitchen like a crazy person; me and Tanya couldn't help but laugh at her. She was just too adorable for our kind.

"My god, how we spoil this girl" Tanya laughed. Sookie then rushed back to her seat and sat back down on her chair to finish off her cereal. Me and Tanya continued laughing.

"Let's hope you don't to spoil her **too** much" Tanya said, now looking at me.

"Let's hope not, but because she's my daughter and I can spoil her as much as I want" I looked back at her giving a proud smile.

"But not too much, I mean we don't want her stealing money from you when she's older now do we?"

"I didn't mean like that, I meant I'm spoiling her so she can stop stealing toys"

"But that never works, you know that"

"I know" we both Look at Sookie who continued eating her breakfast; I then look out the window to see the sun shining outside.

"It looks like it going to be a nice day today, so I doubt that it's going to rain" I said.

"But just to be on the safe side, we might as well bring a coat just in case"

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

"I always am" I rolled my eyes. Tanya giggles and takes another sip of her drink.

When we all finished our breakfast we started to get ready, I took Sookie's hand and led her into her room. I pulled out a pair of jeans for her and helped her put them on. I then let her pick out a t-shirt and she picked my favourite T-shirt. Tanya and I got it for her on her second birthday. It was pink and it said, in blue, _**'50% mommy, 50% daddy, 100% CUTE!'**_ I thought it was the cutest thing ever. And it was true, she was like and her father in so many ways; she had her father's looks and my Personality, kind of (more of it was her fathers). Even though her father wasn't here with us, I still wanted to get it, just for the sake of it. I then brushed her brown curls and let the fall down around her face, then tied her hair up to a plat. I smiled at her and kissed her little forehead.

"What do you think? Do you think you look pretty like mommy?" I ask her she nodded and reached up to kiss my cheek.

"Thank you baby" I kiss her back on the cheek.

"Why don't you go down-stairs and watch some T.V, while mommy gets ready" I smile. She nods, then went down-stairs to watch a bit of telly. I went into my room and pulled out a red tank top and a pair of skinny jeans and prepped them on my bed and I quickly hoped in the shower before putting them on. I then got out the shower and got dressed and tied my hair to a pony-tail and put on a little make-up and I headed down stairs to see Sookie dancing with Tanya. They were both dancing to 'Barney the purple Dinosaur'. They both stopped when they noticed me.

"Are you ok Tanya? Are you sure you're not still drunk?" I ask smiling, raising an eyebrow at her. She smiles back.

"No, I'm fine. We were just waiting for you" I giggle.

"I can see that. So are we all ready?"

"Yup, let me just get the house keys" Tanya said and she walked past me to get the keys and Sookie ran up to me and I picked her up. She laid her head on the crook of my neck.

"You ok, baby girl?" I ask she nodded. I smile and kiss her forehead. Then I heard Tanya open the front door.

"Let's get going guys" She said. And I nodded and we put on our coats and we made our way out the door and we started walking to the bus station. We obviously weren't going to drive because we were still trying to sober up from last night. If we were caught drink driving, we would be in so much shit. We might've looked sober, but we weren't. I think it takes Twenty – Four hours to recover **(*A/N:* I'm not sure if that's right, but let's pretend it is)** so other than that we were fine.

We got of the buss and made our way to McDonalds and ordered our take-away. Me and Tanya ordered a Big-mac, with two large cokes and a Happy Meal, with a strawberry milkshake for Sookie. We decided to eat it at the park, seeing as the park was just across the road from McDonalds and seeing as it was such a lovely, sunny day. We sat on a bench just opposite the park. And once Sookie finished her meal, she threw her rubbish in the bin next to us and ran really fast to play in the sand pit. I look and smile as she plays on the slid.

"Rose, can I ask you something?" Tanya asks. I look at her and gave her a small smile.

"Sure, what do you want to ask?"

"I don't want you to be mad but um. . ." she looked down at her food then looked back up at me.

"Now why would I be mad?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"I know this is really none of my business but um . . . I couldn't help but what Yeva wanted to talk to you about last night and it just made me wonder if it was important" I stared at her, shocked.

"I'm sorry but . . . I guess I got a little worried. I know Yeva can tell the future and I got a little worried as to why she wanted to talk to you alone"

"You heard she wanted to talk to me alone?"

"I heard you two whispering"

"Oh um . . ." Why did she want to know? I know she's my friend and I know that sounds a little mean, but I didn't want her to know that Dimitri was back. But I guess I have no choice. I have to tell her truth soon; otherwise her life could be on the line too. So it's now or never, I guess.

I looked down at my Big-Mac and stared in silence for a few moments before looking back at Tanya, who was giving me a worried look. It's like she knew something was wrong.

"Yeva said that I should go back to the Academy" I finally said. Tanya flinched a little.

"What? Why?" she asked. I sighed.

"Because . . . it's not safe here, according to her"

"What do you mean?" I stay quiet for another few moments before speaking again.

"Yeva told me that someone is coming for me" Tanya looked shocked now. She can get shocked pretty easily if I was in trouble or if something happened to me and Sookie, that how worrying she is.

"Who?"

"'Who' what?"

"Who's coming after you?"

"I-I can't tell you" I started to stammer now.

"Why?"

"Because I think it's better if you didn't know" I said in a small voice. I know that sounded mean, but it's just that I didn't want her to know WHO was coming for us.

"Rose, you can tell me anything, you know that"

"I know" I looked down again.

"So why keep this from me? Just tell me who's after you?"

"I-I can't say" I said looking back up and she sighed and rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please just trust me on this, it's better if you didn't know anyway because I don't want you to get hurt"

"Hurt? Since when have I ever got hurt when you were in trouble?"

"But I think it's for the best, Tanya. I know you've been there for me and Sookie for a long time, but please . . . Just trust me" I said. She sighed.

"So . . . What are you thinking about going back to the Academy then?" she asked. I stared wide-eyed.

"Why would I want to go back there? I don't want to go back. Not after everything I've been through there. It's like . . . it's like it's got 'Death' written all over it"

"Ok, I'm just saying. I'm not saying you have to go, But I'm just suggesting that maybe -" I cut her off.

"'Maybe' what?" if she says that _'maybe it's best if I go back to the Academy'_ I'm going to go nuts.

"That maybe Yeva is right and I also think that it is best if you go back to the Academy" oh fucking hell, really. I scoffed.

"Why should I?"

"Because I think it's for the best"

"I've lost so many friends there, that I can't even think of losing another one, not even you Tanya"

"But you won't, though, Rose. All I'm saying is if you go back to Academy they will keep you safe, from whoever is coming to get you"

"But it's not just me he's after, he's after Sookie too. and if he gets to her good know what he's going to do her" tear threatened to escape me eyes now and I think Tanya got the message as to who was coming after me now.

"It's Dimitri isn't it? He's the one that's coming?" silent tears fell freely from my face as I didn't know what to say. She knew Dimitri was the father of my child, but he didn't know that because I kept it a secret. I kept Sookie a secret from everyone, even before I left.

"Yes, he's the one coming for me" she let go of her food and placed her hands gently on mine.

"Do you know when is he coming? Does he know where we live?" she asked. I shook my head

"I'm not sure. All Yeva told me was to leave as quickly as possible"

"And I think you should"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you stay here you could put Sookie's life in danger too, and I know you wouldn't want that" I looked down at her hands which were placed on mine.

"I know. But I don't want to go back to that place"

"But you've got no choice, Rose. There is no-where else for you to go, there is no-where else for you to hide. It's time to go back"

"And what if I do? What if Lissa won't help me? What if I do stay and they take Sookie away from me? What if they make her a Guardian or a Blood-Whore like I was to her father? What if she dies at a young age? I don't want that for Sookie, I want her to have a better life than this. I want her to a life that I never had. A family" tears escaped my eyes now and Tanya gripped my hands tighter.

"Lissa will help you, they never take Sookie away from you, they won't make her a Guardian or a Blood-Whore, she won't die and she WILL have a better life than this"

"But how? You won't know that"

"Yes I will, because I'll be going with you" I looked up at her in shock. Did she really say she was coming with me?

"Tanya-" she cut me off

"No Rose you listen to me, you've been like a daughter to me for over two years now and Sookie is like my second. I would do anything to make sure that you too are safe and you know that and I will be there to make sure none of those things ever happen to you or Sookie" I didn't know how to respond to that. I just stared; stunned that she now had the guts to meet my other Vampire friends.

"I know the most Moroi and Dhampirs won't like it, but they're gunna have to get used to it aren't they?" she finished smiling. I laughed a little when she said that.

"See, that's the smile I want to see" she reached her hand out and wiped away the fresh.

"But still, Tanya even if you do go with me to the Academy, I don't know what will happen to you either"

"So you're thinking of going back then?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. . . I mean it would be nice to see Lissa again but . . ." I cut myself off.

"But what?"

"I just . . . if I do go back how am I gunna look after Sookie and become Lissa's Guardian, if I do become her Guardian; I mean I always wanted to be there for Lissa and all. But that was before I had Sookie"

"I know, rose and that's where I come in"

"Yeah, but I don't want Sookie to become a Guardian either"

"She won't, darling. I'll look after her if you become Lissa's Guardian, like you said you want to be there for Lissa too"

"But I want to be there for Sookie as well as Lissa; I want to watch Sookie grow up, when MY mother never got the chance to watch ME grow up"

"You can come visit her anytime you're free?"

"I guess that could work"

"Then that's settled"

"But what about Dimitri's family, I mean I want to see them too and they want to see us"

"We can go visit them anytime we like too, so what do you say?"

"What do I say' what?"

"Are you gunna go back to the Academy and ask for your friends help?" I took a deep breath. I didn't really want to go back to be honest, but Tanya was right, if I needed help then that's means going back to see my friends. Becoming Lissa's Guardian was my dream, but when I had Sookie that all changed. My life became different now and I didn't want to change it for the world. But now that Dimitri's found me I guess I have no choice but leave this life and go back to my old one. I really hoped to set Dimitri free if I ever saw him, but I guess I can't because I'm scared of losing the man I once love, the one I still love, and the father to my beautiful baby girl. And if I did kill him that then that means Sookie has to grow up without her biological father. And I didn't want that either. Maybe I can find a way to find a way to turn Dimitri back to Dhampir, so Sookie can grow up with a father who will be there for her and Dimitri can be the father he always wanted to be and I can have the Family I always wanted. So this is my chance to save both Sookie and Dimitri, in any way I can. Even if that means risking my life for it, like I would do for Lissa.

"Ok, I'll go back" and with that Tanya squeezed me to a hug. I embrace back

"I'm so glad you made the right choice" she whispered in my ear.

"I'm not just doing this for me, ya know, I'm doing this for Sookie too" I whisper back.

"I know. But I'm glad you did" she pulled back and rested her hands on my shoulders.

"So when do you think is the best time to leave? Seeing as you think you know best" I ask.

"We're leaving tonight, and I always know best, Rose"

"Tonight?! But that means we won't get a chance to watch the rest of True Blood"

"I'll be bringing the DVD collection with me, don't worry"

"Oh thank good, you don't know how much I love that series"

"Oh I know how much you love it" Tanya laughs.

"I can't believe you're making me do this" I said while taking a deep breath.

"But it's for a good cause and you know that. You know you had to make that choice soon"

"I know. Choices had to be made, even if it means protecting the ones you love. _**They come first**_" I said drying my tears. And Tanya nodded and gave me a small sad smile at me. Then we both look at Sookie, who was running up to us. She must've seen me crying because she wrapped her little arms around my neck and held me tightly. I embraced her back. And I then pulled away after a few moment hold on to my precious baby girl and stared into those big chocolate brown eyes of hers.

"It's ok, baby, mommy's fine, we were talking about something that made mommy a little upset, that's all" she stared at me for a few moments before nodding in agreement.

"Why don't you go back to playing, Mommy will be over in a minute to check on you. I just need to finish my lunch first ok?" I ask Sookie and she nodded her head again and immediately ran back to play with the other children.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – My past life to Tanya and an Unexpected Surprise**

As soon as I finished my lunch I went to play with Sookie, then we went into a few shops in the mall, then we went to get some Ice-cream, then we got some doughnuts, yummy! Then I went to get something for Lissa as an apology that I left her, it took me forever to find the perfect 'sorry' present and then we all made our way back home. It was about Five – Fifty when we got back and I put on a DVD on for Sookie while she was playing with her toys and then Tanya and I went to pack upstairs. I still can't believe that I'm going back to the Academy and that I was made to go back to that place. I mean like I said it has ''Death' written all over it'. But my daughter life came first and the choice had to be made sooner or rather than later. If Dimitri knew or doesn't know where we lived, he defiantly knew where we were now. And we had to leave as quickly as possible and it's a good thing Yeva told me. Otherwise I'd be dead or Awakened by Dimitri.

I went into Sookie's room to pack her stuff, after I was done with mine. We packed enough clothes for now, but we needed to travel light just in case our car ran out of gas or if the engine played up along the way to the airport. You don't expect us to drive all the way over there do you? But still, at least we had enough luggages for now.

I headed back down stairs to see Sookie asleep on the Sofa, hugging on to her pink teddy bear she stole. She was pretty worn out after yesterday and today at the park. So when Tanya and I put the luggage in the trunk of the car, we headed back inside and I picked up Sookie and tucked her in bed I my bedroom. I would put her in HER bedroom but guess it was safer if she slept in mine. She would have to wake up soon so that we can go to the car and make a move.

I headed back down stairs and sat next to Tanya on the sofa, and she looked like she was worn out too. Well I'll have admit I was pretty worn out too.

"Maybe you need to rest, Tan. You look absolutely shattered" I said.

"No I'm fine, I've just made some Coffee so I should be alright. I got you one two" she had another cup of coffee laid out on the table for me. That should keep us awake for a while, at least.

"Thank you. So what time are we planning on leaving?" I ask her

"What time do you think is best?"

"Well I don't want to stay here when it's too dark . . . so I'd say about eight or half eight or something" I took a sip of my Coffee and put it back on my table and Tanya spoke.

"Those sound good but let's just hope he doesn't get here before we leave"

"Yeah, same" we stayed quiet for a few moment before Tanya spoke again.

"So, what was it like in the Academy? How did you meet Dimitri?" she said unexpectedly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know how you met him and how you two fell in love and had a beautiful child, because you never told me what he was truly like and I want to know what it was like in the Academy before I go there"

That was true. I had so many ways to describe Dimitri before he became Strigoi and the Academy. I've described what Dimitri looked like to Tanya, but never mention our life together about how we first fell in love in the Academy. This could be good, because Tanya likes a good love story.

"He was a kind, loving man" I said.

"And how did you meet him?" she ask. I blushed, a little.

"I first met him when he took me back to the Academy. He found me and Lissa taking refuge in a university in Portland"

"Go on what happened next?"

"When he took me back to the academy, we went to the headmistress's office and when she was just about to expel me, he agreed to become my mentor"

"Wait a minute what do you mean 'your mentor?"

"He was seven year older than me" her eyes went wide and I continued my life story about the man I love.

"Then as the weeks past I started getting a school girl crush on him. I thought it would go away, coz they sometimes do, but it didn't. I knew that it was wrong, but I couldn't help it I was just so attracted to him, ya know. And someone began to stalk Lissa, someone was leaving dead animals in her bedroom and that and she began cutting herself" I heard a gasp come from Tanya's mouth, but I still continued with the story.

"She started to fall apart and so was I, but I was trying not to, I was trying to stay strong for her. And this little bitch, called Mia, despised us and started spreading rumours, but I got her back eventually. But when Lissa was kidnapped, someone unexpectedly put a charm on a necklace that I wore" I looked at her

"A lust charm and the guy who put the charm on me was Victor Dashkov, Lissa's uncle. He knew I had a thing for Dimitri, but I didn't know that Dimitri had a thing for me. He tried to deny his feeling for me but, he eventually told me when I went to see Victor in prison, when I was almost attacked by Victor's Daughter, Natalie. But Dimitri killed her just in time. Otherwise I'd be dead. Then everything when back to normal, kind of."

"What do you mean kind of?"

"A few months later someone was threatening the Academy by killing royal families and sending death threats. Then I had an argument with Dimitri and I kissed him unexpectedly by surprise. He obviously kissed me back but then he pulled away and denied his feelings for me again"

"Basterd"

"And one of my best friends also had a thing for me, his name with Mason. I did love him, but not in the same way I loved Dimitri and he got mad over it and went missing with a few other friends too. I found them, but them we got kidnapped by some humans and we were taken in a Strigoi hide-out. We were there for three days then we all escaped with our lives, we killed the humans first and ran, but the two Strigoi blocked our path and one of them Killed Mason."

"Oh my god" Tanya gasped.

"I killed the Strigoi with the help of Mia, using her water element and I just grabbed a sword from the wall and killed the Strigoi. After that I was left alone with Mason's body and I was found later that night, when my friends were in safely with the Guardians."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry to hear that about your friend, Rose" I was glad to get that out of my chest, but it still made me upset to talk about it. But I continued on.

"Later I got my first molnija marks and I went to see Dimitri for practice and he decided that I shouldn't after the trauma I went through. And we kind of started to become a couple after that, because he kissed me and told me how he really feels about me."

"Finally"

"And then a few weeks before graduation I started seeing the ghost of my best friend . . . Mason. And everyone thought I was crazy and they said that I should see a counsellor, because they thought I was that crazy. Then when Lissa got attacked by a group called 'MANA', run by Jesse Zeklos and Ralf Sarcozy, she used compulsion, because she was Spirit was taking control of her and made them see there worse fears and I passed the Darkness on to myself and tried to kill one of the Moroi's. Then Dimitri stopped me and took me away into a cabin where I tried to escape from him, but he held me down and tried to calm me down. I did eventually and then when he told me he loved me we had . . . sex"

"But he was seven years older than you"

"I know"

"And how old were you at the time?"

"Seventeen"

"Really? And you two kept it a secret this whole time?" she sounded really surprised by that; I mean everyone would if I told them that.

"Yeah, do you want me to continue or do you want me to stop?" I ask her.

"Oh no go ahead. I want to hear more"

"Ok" I tried to think where I was at till it came back to me.

"But our relationship didn't last long. We were attacked by Strigoi and I went back to the Academy to warn everyone and the Strigoi started to attack. And when the attack was over we found out that a few Moroi's and Dhampirs were kidnapped. When we went to go save them, Dimitri was taken and he became one of them. I went to go find him after graduation in his home town, Russia. It took me three weeks to find him and when I did he knocked me out and took me to his Strigoi hide-out, after hesitating to kill, which I promised him. When I woke up I thought he was going to kill me, but he didn't. Instead he used me as his Blood-Whore, meaning he drank my blood while having sex with me" Tanya looked like she wanted to cry. And to be honest so did I.

"And how long did that . . . last for?"

"It lasted for almost a week, but I managed to escape and head back to the Academy. After that I started receiving love/threat messages from Dimitri and I panicked. When the messages started becoming more threatening I started to panic even more and that when I first discovered that I was pregnant, with Sookie. And then I ran away and you know the rest"

"So . . . when did your friend say when you got the messages and when you found you were pregnant?"

"I kept it a secret from her"

"What? Why?"

"Because I didn't want to worry her and I thought that it was best to leave because I thought that Dimitri might attack the Academy and hurt my friends to get to me"

"But you still could have stayed with your friend and she would have helped you"

"I know, but I had my baby to think about, didn't I?"

"Yeah, your right. Sookie's life is more important" she said. After that we stayed quiet for a few moments before Tanya and I decided to watch 'Dirty Dancing' to keep us entertained and to forget about my sad life story. After watching the movie and that really long talk we had, I realized that it was nearly Eight O'clock.

_**Shit! We better get ready.**_

"Tan, we better get ready. It's almost eight" I said to her and she turns around to me and stretched her arms out.

"Ok, go get Sookie, while I get the stuff ready" I nodded and got of the sofa and went upstairs into my bedroom to wake up Sookie. But when I opened the bedroom door Sookie already appeared to be awake.

"Hey honey" I cooed to her as I went over to her to give her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Listen honey, Mommy want you to get ready now because we're all gunna go somewhere in a minute, even Tanya" Sookie gave me a confused look.

"Look can you just please get ready, for Mommy? Because we're gunna go on a trip and we're gunna stay there for a while" Sookie face lit up with a smile and she clapped her hands. I smile back.

"Go on then, get ready" Sookie immediately went into her room and I follow her and I helped her put some clean clothes on and some shoes, when all of a sudden I started feeling nauseous and heard a scream and a thump come from down stairs. I immediately run to the door and look at outside the corridor.

Then I look back at Sookie, who looked completely terrified. I ran up to her and bent down in front of her and rested my hands on her shoulders.

"Sookie I want you to stay in room till I come and get you, ok?" she nodded.

"Good and I want you to hide somewhere and if you hear anything, anything at all. Do not come down stairs, ok?" She nodded again and she still looked shocked by what we just heard.

"Ok, good" I give her a kiss on the forehead, and then I turn away and head to the door and look back at her.

"Mommy loves Sookie and I want you to stay in this room till I come back. I promise I'll come back, I promise" I blow a kiss before closing the door and heading to my bedroom where I grab a stake from my top draw and head down stairs quietly. I look around to see know-one there and the room is completely still. I still feel nauseous, so I know someone or someTHING is in here with us.

"Tanya" I whisper quietly and no reply. And I head into the living and whisper her name again, but still no reply. I then look past the Sofa opposite the Coffee table to see an arm lying on the floor. I looked a little closer to see Tanya lying unconsciously on the floor with blood coming from her neck and head. I immediately run to her and crawl down next to her.

"Oh my god, Tanya! Are you ok? Speak to me Tan" I tried shaking her, but she wouldn't wake up.

"Come on, Tanya, please, wake up" I shook her again, but still she wouldn't wake up. Who did this to her?

"Don't worry, Roza. She's absolutely fine" I recognized that voice, that Russian accent. I immediately shot my head up and stood up to see a pair of blood red eye, shoulder length, tied up hair and a 6ft Russian, wearing a duster standing before me opposite the room, smiling at me. Come out the shadows.

"Hello Roza"

It was Dimitri . . .

**Holy S***, he's back****! but don't worry you will find out what happens because the next chapter will be ****in**** our Dimka's POV and the chapter after that will be what is happening now. So sort of a flash back in the same day, but this time in Dimitri's POV.**** Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review on what you think and sorry if I made any mistakes. I luv ya guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – At last**

**Dimitri's POV**

"So are we going to make our way to the lovely Rosemarie Hathaway's house?" Aiden asked. He still hasn't left, because I 'offered' for him to stay and help me capture Rose.

"Yes, we're leaving now. So get ready" I replied.

"Hey, thanks for letting me stay the night." He thanked as I heard him get up off the chair and stand up. I looked out the window and sighed.

"Don't push your luck, because we aren't staying here that long"

"I know, I know, and I'm already ready. What time is it?" I turn around to him and he stretched his arms out.

"Time you get a watch" I grinned. And we both then headed our way out the door into the woods, to Rose's house.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Do you know where she lives?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah, I do"

"How?"

"By following her, what else do you mean by 'how'?"

"I mean she's obviously Shadow-Kissed and that means she could sense us if we're anywhere near her"

"So"

"So how come she couldn't sense you? How did you get so close to her without her knowing?"

"I stay as far away as I can, but I still keep her in sight" he looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant"

"Then what did you mean?" I look back at him, as we still continued walking.

"What I mean is when I was watching you spying on her, you were more than like . . . I don't know, a few feet away from her and she didn't sense you, she didn't feel . . . Nauseous like most Shadow – Kissed Dhampirs are. So how could she not sense you?" he said, with a confusing look on his face. And he made a point there, how could she not sense me form more than a few feet away?

"Now that you mention it I don't know. I sometimes wondered that for the past few days, actually"

"Do you think she passed some of it to her little girl, when she was born or something?"

"What makes you think that?" I laughed.

"Just a guess as to why she couldn't really sense you that much, if you get what I mean"

"Yeah I guess. But still why would a little girl possess being Shadow – Kissed anyway?" what he said about the girl was ridiculous, but in some ways he made a point about why Roza couldn't be able to sense me in such a long distance. Aiden shrugged his shoulders and decided to change the subject.

"I can't imagine her face reaction when you meet her. What do you reckon she'll act like?"

"Like I said before, 'happy to drive a stake through my heart'"

"I've so got to see that though. At least can I get involved" he laughed.

"No, Rose is mine. Nobody is to touch her, or Awaken her, but me"

"Just a little sip then"

"No, Aiden! You're leaving this to me!" I shouted.

"Ok" after that we stayed quiet and got out of the woods, to Roza's house. It wasn't really far; it was just 4 blocks around the corner from the woods. So I had a good, close hide-out. Aiden, thankfully, was quiet along the way. He was probably still pissed off that he wasn't allowed to take a drink from my Roza's beautiful neck. He had been dreading since he found me, begging even. But the answer will always be 'no', and he knows that. But still, the more he asks, the more it annoys me. But that doesn't mean I'll change my mind.

We were getting close to Rose's house now, about another block away and we would be there. And I decided to put my sunglasses on and Aiden did the same. Because if someone saw our eyes they would probably freak out or think we were just wearing eye contacts. Aiden decided to speak, seeing as he wanted to bug me some more.

"How many more block is it to hers?" he ask impatiently.

"One more and we should be there"

"Oh thank god, I was starting to get a little bit bored of walking and I thought it was going to be another few blocks"

"Well isn't this your lucky day" I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"You do know WHICH house she lives in, right?" he asked.

"Yes, like I said 'I followed her there' remember?"

"Yeah, I guess" then his gaze turned to a woman who just walked across the road from us. She looked like she going out to some party. She was a brunette and she was wearing a mini-skirt, with a baby pink boob tube top with a black leather jacket and a pair of 7inch high-heels. Aiden gave a silent wolf whistle and said to me.

"I'll catch you later, Belikov. It seems this girl is on MY menu tonight" he walked away from me and started running towards the woman and started walking with her.

_**If he doesn't bite, he might get lucky**_

I scoffed and shook my head and continued walking to Rose's house alone. Once I got there I notice that living room light was on, obviously, because it's not even bedtime yet. And noticed the curtains were still open and saw my Roza and that woman Tanya sitting together watching T.V and talking. I decided to come closer, but not too close otherwise Rose would get nauseous and probably go into Guardian mode. So I stood across the road around the corner, where I could get a better view.

"Tan, we better get ready. It's almost eight" I heard Rose say. And I saw Tanya stretch her arms out.

"Ok, go get Sookie, while I get the stuff ready" Tanya said. And then I saw Rose got of the sofa and went upstairs. I quickly made my move and ran to the front gate and quietly sneaked around the back of the house to the back garden. I stopped at the back gate and took off my sunglasses and put them in my pocket and then I climbed over. I tried not to make any noise; I knew every creak of the gate would draw attention. So I climbed fast. As I got over, I made my way to the back door and opened it quietly. The door squeaked a little, but no-one heard it, luckily, and made my way in.

I closed the door behind me, quietly, and the first thing that caught my eye, were pictures on the fridge. Some of them were drawing that the little girl must have drawn and some of them were photographs. I moved closer to have better look. Most of that woman, Tanya, Sookie and Roza and the photo that really caught was the one with Rose wrapping her arms around Sookie a beach. Rose wore a red bikini and Sookie had a blue towel wrapped around her, under Roza's arms. They looked so much alike, in a way. It was just incredible how Rose gave birth to a beautiful child, even though she could be Ivashkovs. Sookie was such a beautiful child.

I was distracted from the photos when I heard a noise coming from the living room. I quickly turned my head towards the door where I heard the noise come from, and quietly moved towards the door, opened it a little and peaked through. And I saw a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, I'm guessing this was Tanya. And she appeared to be on the phone to someone.

"Hey Mark, it's me, Tanya" she said.

"**Oh hey Tanya, what up?" **I heard a male voice say.

"I was wondering if you could cover for me and Rose for a few days."

"**Umm . . . yeah sure, I guess."**

"Oh thank you" she relieved.

"**Is there something going ****on?" **the man on the phone asked.

"Oh no, nothing's going on, it's just that me and Rose are going somewhere for a while and we just want you to cover for us that's all"

"**Ok, do you want me to look after Sookie while you too are away?"**

"No Sookie is coming with us"

"**Oh . . . Ok. Do you need me to do anything else?"**

"Umm . . . could you contact the nursery and tell them Sookie won't be in for the next few days or so?"

"**Ok. Where are you guys going anyway?"**

"We're going out of town to see some of Rose's friends and family"

"**Oh ok, hope you guys have fun" **

"We will, we'll see you soon ok?" Tanya said.

"**Ok, see you soon, bye"**

"Bye" then Tanya hung up on him. Then she put the phone in a black Calvin Kline design bag. And she picked it up and carried it on her shoulder and went to pick up the keys on the side. She move to turn off the T.V., then she moved to turn off the lamp. It wasn't completely dark in there, because the other lamp on the side of the room was still left on. She then moved towards the window and just stared out towards the window. And I made my move; I quietly opened the door and sneaked towards, behind her, taking slow quiet steps behind her. I bared my fangs, ready to take action. My cover broken when I stepped on a toy, which made a quiet squeak. Tanya then quietly turned around and stared wide eyed as she stared into my thick, blood red eyes, but didn't scream.

"Hello there" I smirked. She gulped.

"Y-you . . . you're him aren't you? You're Dimitri" she stammered.

"Yes I am. How do you know?" I ask, she then went silent, and then it came to me.

"Rose told you about me, didn't she?" she went silent again. My smirk got wider.

"You're never going to take Rose and Sookie away from her" she said.

"Now why would I want to take the girl? All I want is Rose"

She then tried to run, but I quickly grabbed her. She then tried to scream, but I covered her mouth with my hand, she muffled a scream and tried to bite my hand. I then tilted her head, bared my teeth, and then sank my fangs into her neck. She gave a muffled cry. Her blood tasted as sweet as candy as I drank it from her neck.

Once I was finished, she started to look faint and I just let her fall on the floor, she bumped her head on the coffee table, making her head bleed and a loud thump. I quickly wiped the blood off my face with my sleeve and I then heard movement coming from upstairs. I then quickly turned and hide in a dark corner, by the kitchen door. Then I heard quiet steps coming from the stairs

"Tanya?" I heard a whisper call. I knew that voice. That was the voice of my Roza.

"Tanya?" she called again. I couldn't help but smile as I was just about to meet my beautiful flower who I haven't seen in almost three years. She made her way to the bottom of the stairs now, and went into Guardian mode as she looked for the woman, Tanya. She then gasped as she saw her lying on the ground and ran towards her and knelt down next to her.

"Oh my god, Tanya! Are you ok? Speak to me Tan" she shouted, shaking the woman in her arms.

"Come on, Tanya, please, wake up" she shook her again. And now was my chance to finally come face-to-face with Rose.

"Don't worry, Roza. She's absolutely fine" I saw her stiff for a while, then she immediately shot her head up in my direction and I appeared out of the shadows.

"Hello Roza"

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, I've been busy and my computer has been playing up for some reason. Anyway I hope you guy enjoyed this chapter and don't worry the chapter you've been waiting for will be updated soon. Don't forget to like and ****review, I love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Now here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for, thank you guys for being patient and enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think! I love you!**

**P.S. I suck at fight scenes, sorry for any mistakes and I don't own Vampire Academy **

**Chapter 13 – Face to Face**

**Previously **

"**Tanya" I whisper quietly and no reply. And I head into the living and whisper her name again, but still no reply. I then look past the Sofa opposite the Coffee table to see an arm lying on the floor. I looked a little closer to see Tanya lying unconsciously on the floor with blood coming from her neck and head. I immediately run to her and crawl down next to her.**

"**Oh my god, Tanya! Are you ok? Speak to me Tan" I tried shaking her, but she wouldn't wake up. **

"**Come on, Tanya, please, wake up" I shook her again, but still she wouldn't wake up. Who did this to her?**

"**Don't worry, Roza. She's absolutely fine" I recognized that voice, that Russian accent. I immediately shot my head up and stood up to see a pair of blood red eye, shoulder length, tied up hair and a 6ft Russian, wearing a duster standing before me opposite the room, smiling at me. Come out the shadows.**

"**Hello Roza" **

**It was Dimitri . . .**

No . . . oh no he's here. But he can't be here now. I stared at him in horror, as he took small steps towards me.

"I've missed you Roza, how have you been? Have you been well?" he asked, smiling. I stood in complete shock.

"Are you ok, Roza? You seem a bit quiet" he was starting to come closer towards me and so I took a few steps back.

"This isn't like you Roza. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Don't come any closer to me" I finally said, after my few moments of silence. And put my guardian mask on, to show I wasn't scared. But deep down inside I was.

"Don't you dare . . . come any closer" I repeated, lifting my stake. I Forgot I had that for a second.

"I see, you still have that stake of yours. It's the same one you stabbed me with on the bridge, right?"

"Yeah, I've still kept it as a reminder and a promise"

"A promise of what?" he smirked.

"Of a promise I made to you, the one I failed to keep two years ago" I said, trying to keep my Guardian mask on. But I was so hard not to, seeing as my old mentor has finally turned up to try and kill me.

"Are you still trying to kill me, because of some stupid promise I made?"

"Yes"

"But you hesitated when you shouldn't have, Roza. So how will you do it again?"

"With all the horrible memories you put inside me, I don't think I'll hesitate this time" Which was a doubt, because I still loved him. He chuckled.

"Awe, don't be like that Roza. I thought you'd be happy to see me"

"I'll be happy to shove my stake in your heart. And don't call me 'Roza' anymore" I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Why not? You're mine, Roza, I can call you what I want"

"I'm not your student or your Blood-Whore anymore, Dimitri, and I think it's best if you leave"

"Leave? And I thought you were going to kill me, Roza?"

"Stop calling me that! And yes I do want to kill you, but not here" I growled. He laughed

"I think you're hesitating, Roza" he sang.

"I'm not! I just don't like the thought of leaving blood all over my nice clean clothes"

"Really?" I nodded. He chuckled again.

"Is it really? Or is it because of that beautiful little girl of yours, that you're protecting?" no . . . oh no . . . please don't tell me he knows about Sookie? Has he been watching us? How long for? If he hurts her, I swear to god. It completely caught me off guard for him to mention my daughter and I lowered my stake.

"Don't you dare come anywhere near my little girl, if you go near her in any way I swear to god-"he cut me off as I threatened.

"I only want you, Rose. Not the girl"

"Then don't you dare mention her in this"

"Well I can't help it really, she reminds me of you, in a way"

"Really? How so?"

"I don't know, she just does"

"Well I wouldn't say that" I mumbled.

"And I'm sorry, Comrade, but you're not going to have me"

"You know I'm going to get you either way"

"Over my dead body, are you. I will not let you play me and use me, like you did back then"

"But you seemed to enjoy it, Roza. Even when you were high, you still begged for more"

"I was a young, stupid, love sick teenager, who wanted the man she loved to be free" I hissed, shaking my head.

"But I am free"

"No you're not. You're not the same man I once loved"

"I am Roza. I love you"

"No you don't. The Dimitri I knew loved me, the Dimitri I knew would never hurt me, the Dimitri I knew would never do this to me" his smile turned into a frown when I said those word that were the truth.

"Well that Dimitri is gone now, because this is the new Dimitri now and it has been for the past two years"

"See, you didn't love me. You only used me for fun and games and tried to make me join you" those memories of what he had done to me came back as nightmares in my sleep. I was so stupid back then to actually think he was still the man I still loved, but I was wrong, I was so wrong.

"Just come with me, Rose, and I promise nothing will happen to Sookie"

"I don't believe you and like I said 'Over. My. Dead. Body'"

I lunged straight for Dimitri, throwing a punch. He dodged it and threw a punch at me back and I dodged that. I threw a kick and caught him right in the stomach, giving me a chance to upper cut him and he stumbled backwards a little bit. He then turned around and threw a punch at me.

"You're getting good, Roza" he then threw another punch, this time in my chest, causing me to stumble. He then threw a kick at my stomach and I stumbled on my ass. Shit, he's gotten strong. And I thought new-born Strigoi were strong.

"But not good enough" he said. I was trying to breathe after that hard kick in the chest I got from him. I think he cracked a rib or two, but I didn't care I still had to keep fighting to stop him. He taught me so much and yet he was still stronger than me, I mean I beat him when he was PRETENDING to be Strigoi while I protected Christian, but that was different.

So I stood up from the floor and made another move. I lunged at him again and let out a fury of punches, hitting him everywhere I could. He dodged most of them, but I still gave him some good hits in the face and chest. I was trying to tire him out, so he could become a bit weaker and I could get a better aim at his chest. But it looks like I was tiring myself out instead of him; he still looked like he was ready for anything, as always.

"You haven't changed a bit, Rose" he said.

"I'm impressed. You were always so determined to save your loved ones. Even your Daughter for that matter"

That's it; I've had enough of him mentioning my Daughter. So I lunged at him again and I ran my stake across his beautiful chest, causing his skin to sizzle and him to shout in pain. That was going to leave a scar in the morning for him. And that will show him not to mess with a Hathaway. I then aimed a kick in his face and another on his now scared chest, then I caught him in the face with my fist, then I went to punch him again but he dodged and caught my arm and I caught a swift punch to the face, causing me to stumble a bit. I could taste my blood coming from my mouth, so I wiped the blood off with my sleeve and stared at Dimitri, who stared back as he stood up off the floor. I notice a horizontal scar his chest that was still bleeding and fresh blood coming from his nose that will heal up in no time, because Strigoi heal faster than Dhampirs and Moroi, and I'm probably bleeding worse than he is. But because silver affects Strigoi, I doubt that scar will heal.

This was getting exhausting by then minute as we kept throwing punches and kicks of fury at each other. I did run my stake across his left arm and scaring his right cheek on his beautiful face. We were both going out of breath now, from all that fighting. Sookie probably heard all the fighting we made upstairs. Oh no, shit, I forgot Sookie was upstairs. She probably scared stiff up there and I suddenly became stiff myself.

"What's wrong, Roza? Are we hesitating again?" I heard Dimitri pant.

"Sookie" I whispered. And without any thought what so ever, I started to run towards the stairs. I had to get Sookie out of here, before he hurts her. I didn't want her to be here if this was going to happen. But all those thoughts completely caught off guard when Dimitri immediately came at me with his super Strigoi speed, grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me towards the front door. Causing me to drop my stake and slam my head against the wall, making me feel light headed. He held me there, against the door, with my feet off the ground still gripping hard on my shoulders. So I was his height.

"You hesitated again, Roza. Why am I not impressed?" his smirk returned dryly.

"You can't have me, Dimitri"

"Does that matter, Roza, because I have you right where I want you now" oh god, this is it. My promise has been broken.

_**If he turns me, I'll never see my friends or my daughter again.**_

He set me down a little and put his hands on my neck, then tilted my head to one side before saying.

"Don't worry, Rose. Like I promised 'nothing will ever happen to Sookie'"

And he then slowly sank his razor sharp fangs into my neck. I let out a silent scream. I could feel the endorphin flow through my veins, everything around me started to blur and the pain all from over my body started to go numb. I felt disgusted by what was happening, but at the same time it felt like heaven. How could I let this happen again? How could I be let off guard? I was so determined to set him free and because I had a daughter, a daughter he didn't know he had, to protect. I didn't expect this to happen now, I was actually hoping for this to happen when Sookie was older, so I didn't have to worry as much as she does.

Dimitri detached his fangs from my neck and released me, letting me drop to the floor on my knees. I could feel the darkness overcoming me, but I'm not letting this happen again, not today. Dimitri knelt down in front of me, with a smile on his face, a smile of victory and justice. He then pulled his sleeve up away from his wrist and put it against his mouth and bit it, releasing fresh blood from his veins. He then moved his wrist away from his mouth to mine.

"Now all you have to do now, Roza, is drink MY blood" he said, holding his wrist to my mouth. His blood tasted cold and horrid against my lips, it was vile.

"Screw you" I said weakly pushing his arm away from me.

"But you have to if you want to survive. To live"

"I would rather die" I said weakly. He frowned.

"Don't make me force you, Rose"

I looked up into those blood red eyes of his, the ones that looked used to be so peaceful and sweet, when they were his normal colour, a chocolate, puppy brown. Now they're just evil and destroyed, with thick blood red rings.

Then on the stairs and noticed a little pair of brown eyes staring down at me with shock and worry, standing on the top of the stairs just behind Dimitri. It was Sookie.


End file.
